Avancer et changer
by Hippo-kun
Summary: Lorsqu'elle le vit pour la première fois, Syrenne était au fond du gouffre et elle fut convaincue que ce n'était qu'un idiot de la pire espèce. Pourtant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle l'avait suivi. Ces instants, passés, présents et futurs qu'ils ont partagés...
1. Détresse

**Auteur :** Hippo-kun  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers de The Last Story appartiennent à Nintendo et à Hironobu Sakaguchi.  
**Notes :** Bonjour à tous ! Il n'y a pas des masses de fics françaises sur The Last Story, mais j'ai tellement apprécié ce jeu que je tenais à partager cette petite fic avec vous ! Elle fera 6 chapitres. En tout cas, vous qui passez par ici, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit com, ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

Chapitre I : Détresse  


* * *

La vie de Syrenne après l'annihilation de son pays natal n'avait pas été brillante.

On lui avait dit que tout avait été détruit, rasé. Que tout le monde avait été tué. Qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle.  
Qu'elle avait échoué.  
Syrenne était restée interdite en entendant cela. S'il y avait bien une chose en laquelle elle croyait à cette époque, c'était en sa force physique, en ses talents en tant que bretteuse. Elle pensait être une bonne soldate, mais elle avait échoué, elle s'était faite assommer par derrière, sans avoir rien vu venir, et avait perdu connaissance.  
A ce moment là, elle avait été sûre et certaine que ses compagnons d'armes -les vraies, pas ces poltrons d'hommes qui s'étaient enfuis comme des lâches- étaient encore en vie, à lutter contre les ennemis, fortes et fières comme toutes les femmes de son pays, les coups d'épées et les sorts pleuvant autour d'elle.  
A coup sûr, même sans elle, son pays ne pouvait que gagner. Les hommes reviendraient en renfort, et les couvriraient si besoin.

Mais pas un ne revint, et personne ne fut épargné. C'est ce que ce groupe de soldats ennemis lui avait craché au visage, lorsqu'elle se réveilla enfin, ligotée dans la cale d'un de leurs navires. Ces paroles dures avaient résonnées dans sa tête, encore et encore, se diffusant tel un poison violent. Syrenne avait senti son cœur se serrer, ses muscles se figer, mais son esprit refusait de suivre et d'admettre cette réalité, c'était comme si son âme elle-même venait de se paralyser.  
Les larmes ne montèrent pas. Elle ne parvint même pas à pleurer sous le choc.  
_Son pays ne pouvait pas avoir été détruit._  
Elle ne pleura pas lorsqu'ils commencèrent par la frapper et à l'insulter de tous les noms.  
_Ses amies, ses parents, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir été tués.  
_Elle ne pleura pas lorsqu'elle comprit pourquoi ces soldats avaient pris la peine de prendre à bord une guerrière ennemie, jeune et aux formes plutôt prononcées.  
_Tous ces hommes, soldats, généraux qui avaient promis de les protéger, ils n'avaient pas pu fuir ainsi.  
_Elle ne pleura pas lorsqu'ils lui ôtèrent ses vêtements, et que cette danse malsaine commença.  
_Elle ne pouvait pas se retrouver si seule et si faible._

Les souvenirs de Syrenne étaient flous après cet événement. Ce dont elle était sûre, c'est que les soldats l'avaient débarquée au port le plus proche, l'abandonnant comme une malpropre. Pour la laisser fuir ainsi, sans doute voulaient-il l'humilier encore un peu plus, mais peu lui importait. Au point où elle en était, plus rien n'importait, même ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle avait erré plusieurs jours dans la ville, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Après tout, elle n'était plus une soldate, elle n'avait plus d'endroit où rentrer, plus de but dans la vie.  
Plus rien excepté cette haine. Cette haine pour les hommes tels que ceux qu'elle avait pu croiser jusqu'à maintenant. Ces lâches qui l'avaient abandonnée à son triste destin. Ces porcs qui avaient tenté de la détruire ainsi.  
Dommage pour eux, se disait-elle, plus que la douleur ou la honte, c'était cette haine qui envahissait son esprit, et qui lui avait donné la force de continuer à vivre, malgré sa culpabilité d'être la seule survivante, malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Elle ne cherchait pas de vengeance ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais elle avait retenu la leçon ; ne jamais se reposer sur un homme, ou attendre quoi que ce soit de positif de leur part.

Les semaines passèrent rapidement, tandis qu'elle gagnait de l'argent comme elle le pouvait, argent qui fondait comme neige au soleil, entre les achats de nouvelles armes, le coût des nuits à l'auberge, et celui de l'alcool, son réconfort majeur.  
Elle avait toujours apprécié une bonne chope de bière, après un combat, pour lui donner du baume au cœur, mais à présent, elle ne pouvait simplement plus s'en passer. Au fond, elle espérait qu'elle faisait ça inconsciemment, pour oublier toutes ces horreurs, mais elle n'avait rien à oublier. Le temps avait beau passer, chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait les événements de ce jour là, il lui semblait évident que sa conclusion n'était qu'un rêve, un vaste mensonge. Peut-être se mettait-elle dans un état pareil pour prendre conscience de la réalité, et de pleurer. Elle ne savait pas trop.  
Il faut dire qu'après tout, la jeune femme était saoule avant de pouvoir y réfléchir pleinement, et ce toujours sans parvenir à verser la moindre larme, au contraire, elle avait plutôt l'alcool joyeux.

- Barman, encore une ! Scanda t-elle un soir en levant son verre, entre deux éclats de rire.

Ce soir là, elle était seule, à la table d'une taverne où elle se rendait chaque soir. Cet établissement ne servait pas spécialement mieux qu'un autre, mais ce qu'il vendait était bon marché, et c'était plutôt calme. Et plus elle était au calme, moins elle avait à s'énerver contre les autres clients pour une quelconque raison. Néanmoins, une raison qui revenait souvent était...

- Désolée poulette, pas de pognon, pas de boisson !

La remarque du propriétaire de la taverne lui fit froncer les sourcils. Syrenne se leva brusquement, et s'écria un peu plus fort, ne maîtrisant plus le volume de sa voix :

- Hein ?! Te fous pas de moi, j'en ai bu que deux ou trois...Ou six, je sais plus trop, mais je peux pas déjà être à sec !  
- C'est le cas pourtant, alors soit tu paies, soit tu vas cuver ailleurs ! Je ne fais pas de réductions aux pochardes vagabondes !  
- Répète un peu voir ?! s'écria la rousse en remontant ses manches.  
- Hop hop hop, un instant !

Alors que Syrenne, furieuse, s'apprêtait à sortir ses sabres, une voix enjouée retentit derrière elle. C'était un jeune homme. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille, son équipement laissant voir ses muscles puissants, il la dépassa avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle, fut d'abord surprise de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant, car il avait l'air de ce genre de gars qu'on remarque facilement.  
C'était leur première rencontre.  
Posant une main sur l'épaule de Syrenne et tendant avec un clin d'œil un billet au barman, l'homme déclara avec assurance :

- Voilà de quoi payer une bière pour moi et la demoiselle !  
- Hé, je t'ai rien demandé toi, rétorqua Syrenne en tentant de le dégager, mais fut bloquée par le bras du jeune homme.  
- Allez va t'asseoir, je t'apporte ça tout de suite, ma jolie !

La bretteuse tressaillit. Elle n'était pas habituée aux compliments, et encore moins de la part d'un homme. Homme qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer qui plus est. Néanmoins, elle était dans un tel état d'ébriété qu'elle obéit et retourna à sa table, agacée, tandis qu'elle entendait vaguement le barman pester sur son comportement à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans l'établissement. Sa vision était trouble et sa tête la lançait déjà, présageant déjà une belle gueule de bois le lendemain.

- Désolé pour l'attente ! Tu peux y aller !

Le jeune homme revint avec deux chopes à la main, remplies à ras bord. Fidèle à elle-même, Syrenne ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se jeta sur le verre sous les yeux de l'inconnu, qui regarda le liquide doré couler sur son menton.

- Tu as la descente facile, dit-il en souriant faiblement. Une jolie femme ne devrait pas se donner ainsi en spectacle, cela peut ruiner considérablement ses charmes !  
- Me parle pas aussi familièrement, on a pas gardé les cochons ensemble ! T'es qui d'abord ? Finit-elle par demander en se détournant enfin de son verre à présent quasiment vide, dévisageant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Il était beau, elle devait bien l'admettre -même si elle était convaincue que pour faire autant attention à son visage, il ne devait pas être très finaud. Sûrement un peu plus âgé qu'elle d'après les traits de son visage, mais son sourire et ses yeux malicieux lui donnaient un air d'éternel enfant.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, à sa façon de parler, c'était sûrement un de ces abrutis qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas et croyaient tout savoir. Elle en avait déjà croisé certains spécimens. Tous des idiots.

- Moi c'est Lowell, à ton service ma belle !

Syrenne souffla rageusement.

- Je m'en tape de ton prénom, je veux juste savoir ce que tu fous là et pourquoi tu viens squatter ma table !  
- Quelle jeune fille tempétueuse ! C'est mon devoir de gentleman de tenir compagnie aux jolies filles, il en va de ma fierté !

Elle reprit furieusement son verre, envoyant quelques éclaboussures sur Lowell au passage. C'était un coureur de jupons, c'était écrit en gros sur son visage. Il faut dire que les hommes ayant été gâtés par dame nature ne se privaient que rarement d'exhiber leurs charmes ; ils étaient beaux et le savaient. Pendant un instant, Syrenne avait baissé sa garde, mais elle devinait maintenant qu'il devait avoir son lot de compliments pour chaque tendron qu'il croisait. C'était pathétique.  
Mais l'air renfrogné qu'elle arborait ne semblait pas décourager Lowell de continuer la conversation, tout en essuyant les gouttes de bières ayant atterries sur son bras.

- Tu vis dans cette ville ?  
- Nan.  
- Tu viens voir la famille ?  
- Que dalle...  
- Oh...Alors peut-être viens-tu pour le travail !  
- J'en ai pas en particulier.

Il haussa un sourcil. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait quitter son sourire, et d'un côté, elle en fut satisfaite. Ainsi, peut-être que ce Lowell réaliserait-il qu'il entrait en zone dangereuse, et lâcherait-il l'affaire.  
Il ne le fit pas, et sembla au contraire voir cet entêtement comme un challenge.

- Pourquoi portes-tu des armes pareilles alors ? Demanda t-il en désignant les deux sabres accrochés à ses hanches. Je sais que les villes ne sont pas toujours très sûres, mais ça me paraît un peu exagéré pour le self-defense, tu ne penses pas ?  
- La ferme, tant que j'ai de quoi me battre et un peu de bibine, ça me va !  
- Ça te va vraiment?

Il avait marmonné cela en détournant les yeux, comme si cette question ne lui était qu'à moitié destinée. Syrenne plissa les yeux, une boule se formant dans son ventre. Depuis qu'il avait perdu son sourire, son ton était plus sérieux, et ses yeux chocolats semblaient lire au plus profond d'elle.

- As-tu réellement un endroit où rentrer ?

Disant cela, il approcha sa main de celle de Syrenne.  
Ce fut comme si Lowell avait marché sur une mine. En une fraction de seconde, le blond s'était pris la chope de bière dans le crâne, et Syrenne était devant lui, à le pointer de son épée, tremblante, et les yeux écarquillés de fureur. Toute cette colère accumulée en elle ces dernières semaines venaient d'exploser, poussée par l'alcool et par les remarques à ses yeux désobligeantes de cet homme.

- Nan j'en ai pas ! T'es content ?!

Elle peinait à articuler et à rester droite, mais luttait, afin de garder le peu de crédibilité qui lui restait dans cette situation.

- J'ai plus nulle part où rentrer à cause de gens comme toi, j'ai rien à faire, j'ai plus rien du tout, évidemment que ça me va pas !

Syrenne baissa légèrement son arme, mais Lowell gardait son air à la fois interloqué et satisfait gravé sur son visage. La bretteuse serra les dents : Elle avait déjà provoqué des bagarres contre des hommes, mais -comme aujourd'hui-, c'était eux qui commençaient, avec leurs airs supérieurs, et à la fin, c'était toujours eux qui fuyaient la queue entre les pattes, tentant malgré tout de garder leur soit-disant fierté. Ils étaient détestables. Pourtant, lui, ne fuyait pas ; il restait là à attendre qu'elle ait fini. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? Pour la frustrer encore davantage ?!  
Lorsqu'elle fut à bout de souffle, mais -étrangement- l'air légèrement soulagée, Lowell reprit son petit sourire en coin, et prit cette fois un air...compatissant ?

- Tu as l'air désespérée, malgré les apparences...  
- Tu te moques, c'est ça ?!  
- Ne sois pas si offensée, je disais ça parce que je suis pareil !

Il se leva, faisant un geste amical au barman pour lui signaler que la petite escarmouche, si on pouvait la qualifier ainsi, était passée. Il s'approcha ensuite de Syrenne, et demanda, d'un ton qu'il voulait certainement posé et charismatique :

- Si tu n'as plus rien à perdre, et du temps devant toi, ça te dirait de devenir mercenaire ?  
- Mercenaire ? C'est quoi ce...

La rouquine haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à une évolution de ce genre. Mais Lowell avait l'air sérieux.

- A vrai dire, quand je disais que je venais tenir compagnie aux jolies filles, c'était à moitié vrai...Tu vois, je suis dans un groupe de mercenaires, et notre leader nous a envoyés chercher de nouvelles recrues ! Les gens du coin ne nous aiment pas trop, mais j'ai l'œil pour voir les costauds !

D'un geste enjoué, il commença par désigner les sabres de Syrenne, puis déplaça son doigt vers son visage.

-Je pensais que je pouvais essayer avec toi ! C'est comme en amour, on doit tenter sa chance quand on peut !  
- Les mercenaires vendent leur honneur et leurs capacités pour quelques pièces, c'est normal que la plupart des gens aient une mauvaise image d'eux, crétin, grogna t-elle, puis, après un court silence, continua : Pour faire volontairement un métier aussi pourri, il faut vraiment être...  
- ...Complètement désespéré, c'est vrai !

Il souriait toujours, mais son regard était un peu plus vague, comme si Syrenne venait de formuler quelque chose à quoi il pensait jour et nuit.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je le suis. Tout notre groupe l'est, on fait ça pour notre survie. C'est notre dernier recours ! Néanmoins, ça rapporte gros quand ça marche !

Syrenne resta pensive, tout en rengainant ses sabres. Son esprit était toujours aussi flou, mais elle tenta de rassembler ses idées. C'était comme cet homme disait, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, et avait besoin de revenus plus sûrs. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser aller comme ça. La jeune fille renvoya ses mèches rousses derrière son dos, et émit un léger rire en se tournant vers la sortie.

- Bon, faut voir si ça m'intéresse, amène moi à ton boss, on va parler affaire !  
- A la bonne heure, répliqua Lowell avec un grand sourire. J'avais un bon pressentiment quand je t'ai vue piquer une colère.  
- Je te préviens, il me faut au moins deux verres par jour. Et si le groupe de ton pote est trop lent, comptez pas sur moi pour vous attendre ! Surtout toi, je parie que tu ne sais même pas tenir une arme convenablement.  
- J'entends bien, j'entends bien !

Lorsque Syrenne jeta un coup d'œil au blond derrière, un étrange sentiment naquit en elle. Pas de l'amour évidemment, elle se serait frappée, à l'époque, pour oser penser ainsi, mais plutôt de la curiosité. Cet homme n'avait pas l'air désespéré, peu importe combien de fois elle le regardait. Il semblait entouré d'une aura d'insouciance, et ne pas songer un seul instant au destin funeste des mercenaires. Mais peut-être étaient-ils tous comme ça. Après tout, elle ne savait pas, mercenaire et soldat étaient deux concepts très différents.

- Au fait...Lowell, c'est ça ? Lança t-elle une fois à la porte, feignant de chercher pour retrouver son prénom.  
- Hm ?  
- Je t'ai pas dit mon nom tout à l'heure. Appelle-moi Syrenne.


	2. Veiller

**Auteur :** Hippo-kun  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers de The Last Story appartiennent à Nintendo et à Hironobu Sakaguchi.  
**Notes :** Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Vous le devinerez sûrement à la lecture, mais il est basé sur le flash-back à la fin du chapitre 2 du jeu, si je me souviens bien ! Grands merci à coldpassion et à ma petite soeur d'avoir lu et commenté, ça me fait bien plaisir !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Veiller

* * *

Syrenne était devenue une mercenaire.  
Plus ou moins sur un coup de tête, et définitivement par nécessité, mais elle en était devenue une. En soi, ce n'était pas désagréable et pas si différent de ses anciennes tâches en tant que soldate ; et elle ne regretta pas une fois d'avoir croisé Lowell ce soir là, quelques mois plus tôt. Ça avait été une belle aubaine, en fin de compte.

Elle s'attendait à faire équipe avec une bande de machos indécrottables et peu amicaux, mais ce n'était pas le cas ; pas pour tous du moins. Il y avait cinq autres membres, lorsqu'elle était arrivée, dont deux ayant apparemment été « recrutés » la même journée qu'elle.  
Syrenne n'aimait pas ce mot. Il sonnait comme si on l'avait prise de force, voire par pitié. Comme ces hommes l'avaient prise dans un moment de faiblesse, quelques temps auparavant. Et la bretteuse se fit la promesse que personne ne la prendrait de force ; elle avait rejoint ce groupe de son plein gré, et allait vivre en en étant consciente.

La jeune femme s'était rapidement attachée à Dagran, le leader, ainsi que Zael, qui semblait être son ami d'enfance, ainsi que son petit protégé.  
Celui-ci était discret et timide, comme s'il était effarouché par l'aura de meneur de son ami. Néanmoins, c'était un bon garçon, gentil -trop gentil même-, à tel point que Syrenne tentait chaque soir de lui redonner le sourire en lui proposant un verre, se montrant souvent tactile avec lui histoire de le « mettre à l'aise », ou en lui parlant longuement lorsqu'elle était dans un état second, ces conversations où ils se disaient tout et rien. Surtout rien.

Dagran, quant à lui, était devenu plus ou moins pour elle une figure de mentor. Il avait montré dès son arrivée un intérêt prononcé pour son style de combat à deux épées. Après le « travail », comme il aimait l'appeler, ils s'entraînaient souvent ensemble, le jeune homme semblant à la fois impressionné par la maîtrise, et agacé par le caractère fonceur et le manque de discernement de Syrenne face au danger. Mais aux yeux de la jeune femme, c'était un excellent chef, soucieux du bien-être du groupe, charismatique, et surtout -surtout-, il ne rechignait pas (trop) lorsqu'elle réclamait un peu d'argent pour s'acheter de l'alcool supplémentaire.

Avec ces deux là pour commencer, elle avait fait une exception, et leur faisait entièrement confiance. Les premiers jours, elle avait naturellement des doutes -elle aussi connaissait la réputation des mercenaires- mais au final, ils en étaient sans l'être. Certes, ils étaient dépités quand on leur refusait l'argent promis, mais ils n'en étaient pas cupides pour autant. Syrenne était convaincue qu'aucun des deux ne pourraient lui faire faux-bond, ou l'abandonner sur le champ de bataille.  
Et puis il y avait Lowell. La bretteuse ne parvenait toujours pas à le cerner, même après plusieurs mois. Il avait beau être un coureur de jupons encore pire que ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer (sortant chaque soir, et revenant peu avant l'aube, lançant un clin d'œil victorieux à un Dagran désabusé), elle l'appréciait à sa façon.  
Il vivait en bon Don Juan, profitant de la vie, comme il le disait si bien.  
Syrenne ne savait pas s'il plaisantait ou non, lorsqu'il disait ça, mais une chose était sûre, ça l'énervait. Elle était frustrée de ne pas pouvoir déterminer sa logique, de comprendre sa manière de fonctionner. Lui, de son côté, avait au contraire rapidement cerné le caractère de Syrenne, et passait le plus clair de son temps à la chambrer, ce à quoi elle réagissait au quart de tour. C'était une routine qui s'était rapidement installée entre eux, mais -et ça surprenait- ce genre de routine n'était pas désagréable. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'être plus en vie que jamais.

Syrenne avait du mal à se souvenir des deux derniers mercenaires, ceux ayant à l'époque, rejoint le groupe en même temps qu'elle. Elle était quasiment sûre que leurs noms étaient Gregor et Otto, mais ils ne lui avaient jamais fait grande impression. En dehors des missions, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, ou de moins qu'entre eux, dans un patois qu'elle peinait à comprendre, et les seules fois où ils adressaient la parole à Dagran, c'était pour demander à combien s'élevait le salaire de la journée, et s'ils pouvaient prendre leur part afin d'aller s'acheter des armes. Oh, ils n'étaient pas méchants, ils étaient plutôt bons en combat, même s'ils se la jouaient un peu solo, mais rien d'impardonnable. Ça devait juste être que ni Syrenne, ni Lowell, ni même Dagran et Zael -pourtant très ouverts aux nouveaux venus- ne s'étaient particulièrement liés à eux, durant le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble.  
Temps qui fut relativement court.

- Retrait, Syrenne !

En entendant la voix tranchante de Dagran, quelques mètres derrière, Syrenne regarda autour d'elle, évaluant la situation tout en maintenant une solide garde. Quelques hommes armés lui faisait face, déjà affaiblis par ses assauts répétés. La bretteuse regarda ensuite Dagran, lui aussi à l'affût du prochain mouvement ennemi, et grimaça :

- Allez Dagran, il en reste plus beaucoup, je suis sûre qu'on peut...  
- Je t'ai dit de battre en retraite, Syrenne ! On a ce qu'on veut, et il y en a dix fois plus de l'autre côté ! Si on veut partir en vie, c'est maintenant !

Il était sérieux. Non, à vrai dire, Dagran était toujours sérieux, mais, s'il en venait à ordonner de battre en retraite, c'est qu'il était vraiment inquiet.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, grogna t-elle en faisant volte-face, tandis que Dagran couvrait prudemment sa sortie.

C'était un jour pluvieux d'automne, l'orage menaçait d'éclater à tout moment. Le petit groupe de mercenaires, en pénétrant dans un petit village après de nombreux voyages avait été engagé par un vieux collectionneur afin de pénétrer dans une caverne aux abords de la ville. Selon une rumeur, des pierres d'une valeur non-négligeable avaient été repérées en faible quantité là-bas ; ils s'étaient donc rendus sur les lieux, s'attendant plus à une exploration qu'à autre chose, mais se rendirent bientôt compte qu'ils avaient considérablement sous-estimé la force des rumeurs : La cavité en question grouillait déjà de voleurs, de pilleurs, ou de simples personnes désespérées venues chercher ici une ultime solution à la pauvreté qui touchait la quasi-totalité du monde en plein déclin. En une dizaine de minutes, l'endroit avait été transformé en un vaste champ de bataille, les entrechoquements métalliques et les crissements des sorts de magie résonnant sur les parois rocheuses.

- Où est ce mou de Zael ?! Finit-elle par s'écrier lorsqu'elle aperçut l'ombre de Dagran derrière elle.  
- Il a récupéré la majeure partie des pierres et nous attend plus loin ! Vite !  
- Et les autres ?

Le chef de groupe émit un grognement presque inaudible dans le désordre environnant, signifiant qu'il n'en savait rien.  
Ils continuèrent un moment à courir dans le dédale de rochers, esquivant les combats du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient -au grand désarroi de Syrenne-, jusqu'à ce que Dagran s'arrête, médusé. Syrenne se retourna rapidement.

- Qu...

Regarder vaguement ce que Dagran fixait suffit à lui faire comprendre pourquoi il s'était arrêté. Le corps d'Otto, les yeux vitreux et la gorge en sang, gisait contre un mur, quelques mètres plus loin.

- C'est pas vrai, grogna t-elle, furieuse et peinée d'avoir perdu un camarade.  
- On continue, finit par déclarer Dagran, serrant les dents.

La bretteuse sentit l'inquiétude s'installer dans ses pensées. Elle avait confiance en ses compagnons d'armes, ils étaient forts et elle le savait très bien, mais dès le moment où on subit la première perte en combat, on ne cesse de se demander quand aura lieu la prochaine, on commence à paniquer, à réaliser à quel point la situation est réelle, et la mort omniprésente.

- Dagran ! Syrenne !

Le duo finit par localiser la voix de Zael. Celui-ci, tenant fermement un sac de toile dans sa main gauche, avait été pris en sandwich par un groupe de voleurs. La plupart ne semblaient pas particulièrement forts, mais maîtrisaient, comme Syrenne, deux épées, leur donnant une vitesse et une force de frappe plus efficace. A côté de lui, Lowell, brandissant sa dague, se retourna vers son leader et la bretteuse du groupe et lança avec un sourire nerveux :

- Vous venez vous joindre à la fête ? Désolé Syrenne, l'alcool n'est pas fourni !  
- Tu me revaudras ça en m'en achetant ce soir alors !

Suivant les ordres concis de Dagran, il fut aisé pour les deux mercenaires de disperser le groupe ennemi, permettant à Zael de frapper en force, tandis que Lowell se mettait à distance, préparant une puissante attaque glaciaire dont il avait le secret.

- Comment ça « Otto est mort » ?! s'écria Zael alors qu'il repoussait les assauts ennemis, se frayant un passage vers la sortie, une fois que Dagran lui ait expliqué la situation.  
- On a pas le temps de pleurer pour le moment, Zael, on se tire d'ici !

Ce fut tout ce que Syrenne trouva à dire pour le motiver, avant de retourner frapper ses adversaires. Si elle-même était dure à extirper d'un combat, c'était une épreuve majeure de remonter le moral du petit Zael, lorsqu'il commençait à broyer du noir. Au même instant, Lowell acheva son sort, et envoya une bourrasque de pics de glace sur les ennemis. Il se retourna ensuite vers les autres.

- Pour une fois, Syrenne a raison, tant qu'on réussit à sortir de là, on...  
- LOWELL, ATTENTION !

Le cri de Dagran eut l'effet d'un choc électrique sur Syrenne. Trop occupée à combattre -et achever les derniers opposants encore en vie-, elle faisait dos à Lowell, et n'avait strictement aucune idée du pourquoi il devait faire attention. Toujours était-il que tout ce qu'elle entendit fut le cri étouffé de son partenaire, ainsi qu'un léger bruit d'éclaboussures, de liquide heurtant le sol.

- Lowell...

Syrenne n'osa pas se retourner immédiatement, et tourna lentement, très lentement, la tête vers Zael et Dagran, la bouche entrouverte. Un nouveau bruit parvint aux oreilles de la rousse alors qu'elle se retourna entièrement ; le bruit d'un corps tombant brutalement au sol. Devant ses yeux, le grand blond s'écroula, et, au bout de quelques secondes qui leur parut une éternité, du sang commença à s'écouler autour de lui. Derrière lui, un dernier voleur était debout, ses deux sabres maculés de sang tendus devant lui, un air à la fois victorieux et horrifié gravé sur son visage, comme s'il réalisait soudain qu'il se retrouvait malgré tout seul contre trois adversaires de plus.  
Ni Zael, ni Syrenne ne semblèrent réfléchir, et foncèrent mettre le coupable hors d'état de nuire, en criant le nom de leur coéquipier, dans un premier temps sans écouter les remontrances de Dagran.

- C'est bon, arrêtez !

A cet ordre tranchant de leur chef, Zael s'arrêta presque immédiatement de taillader le voleur, et tenta de maintenir Syrenne en place, fermant douloureusement les yeux, apparemment choqué de la tournure que prenaient les événements. La jeune femme, quant à elle, mit du temps à calmer sa colère, et fixa l'homme ensanglanté à ses pieds. Malgré ses blessures, il respirait encore faiblement ; elle aurait sûrement préféré l'achever, comme les autres, mais après tout, tant pis pour lui. Peut-être vivrait-il, peut-être allait-il mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Tant pis pour lui.  
Ils retournèrent tous les deux aux côtés de Dagran, penché sur Lowell.

- Il est encore vivant.  
- Héhé...C'est gentil les gars, mais pas la peine de jouer les psychopathes pour ça, vous faites peur !

Plus que vivant, il était encore à peu près conscient ; serrant les dents et haletant, mais conscient. Zael sourit faiblement à la plaisanterie de Lowell, mais Syrenne resta les sourcils froncés, fixant le cou du blond.

- Si tu te voyais...

Deux profondes entailles sur le côté gauche de sa gorge et remontant jusqu'au coin de son menton, infligées de sorte à laisser une forme de croix, ornaient désormais son visage, l'inondant de sang. Il regarda le liquide carmin s'échapper de son corps, plissa les yeux, et rit une nouvelle fois, plus difficilement cette fois.

- C'est pas comme si j'allais...

Au même moment, il fut pris d'un violent spasme, comme si son corps voulait punir sa trop grande confiance en lui. Lowell avait de plus de mal à retenir ses grognements de douleur.  
Dagran regarda l'homme à terre, puis se tourna vers Syrenne :

- On y est presque, aide-le à se relever et à avancer, s'il te plaît.  
- Ça va pas Dagran ?! Je peux me battre !  
- Il perd beaucoup de sang, et Otto était le seul à en savoir un tant soit peu sur la magie de soin. Si on traîne, je ne peux pas promettre qu'il s'en tirera...  
- Je sais bien mais...  
- Contrairement aux apparences, tu es plus sensible à la mort que nous, murmura t-il. Ne te mets pas en danger parce que tu es stressée.

Elle voulut rétorquer, furieuse qu'on donne l'impression de la sous-estimer, mais se ravisa, boudeuse. Elle empoigna le bras de Lowell, et grogna :

- Accroche-toi...  
- Si c'est demandé si gentiment, sourit le blond en se tenant le cou d'une main, et l'épaule de Syrenne de l'autre.  
- Dagran, regarde ! Lança Zael en tendant le bras au loin, alors que la sortie était à présent à vue.

Gregor, leur dernier compagnon, se tenait à quelques mètres, contrant les coups ennemis avec sa dague. Alors que le groupe s'avançait vers lui pour lui prêter main forte, il tendit sa main libre vers eux, et s'écria :

- Ne vous lancez pas dans un combat inutile maintenant, il en arrive encore !  
- Mais Gregor, tenta Zael, avant de se faire interrompre.  
- Je vois que nous avons déjà subi des pertes...Partez en premier, je couvre vos arrières, et je vous rejoins, d'accord ?!

C'était la première fois qu'il leur parlait aussi fort, faisant difficilement valoir sa voix dans les hurlements environnants. Syrenne sentit que Lowell voulut dire quelque chose, mais c'était comme si les mots ne sortaient plus de sa gorge, comme si ses forces l'abandonnaient. Elle frissonna en pensant cela. Zael retenta sa chance, peinant à maîtriser sa peur et sa tristesse :

- Tu es sûr que ça va al...  
- On a pas le choix, Zael, coupa Dagran, catégorique. Gregor, fais au plus vite.

Zael baissa la tête, dépité. Dagran le dépassa d'abord, suivie de Syrenne, ralentie par le poids de Lowell.

- Dépêche-toi mec, dit-elle en tirant doucement la manche du brun. Dagran a dit qu'on a pas de temps à perdre...  
- ...Je sais.

Avec un dernier regard en arrière, ils quittèrent la caverne, se retrouvant sous la pluie battante, à l'extérieur. Les bruits des combats n'en ressortaient que plus, alors qu'ils courraient à en perdre haleine. Bientôt, un hurlement déchirant leur fit serrer les dents.

Gregor...

- On en a encore perdu un, déplora Dagran à mi-voix, avant de se remettre en marche.

Mais Zael resta en arrière, fixant la caverne d'un air désolé, comme s'il était tenté de faire demi-tour. Syrenne, qui maintenait fermement le bras de Lowell, menaçant de lâcher prise à tout moment, plissa les yeux, et lui lança :

- Zael, bouge !

Il hésita un peu plus longuement que d'habitude. Heureusement, en se retournant vers ses compagnons, et spécialement vers le mage des glaces, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains sembla se résoudre à continuer.  
La situation ne s'arrangea pas pour eux lorsque leur employeur refusa de leur offrir un quelconque abri, refusant même les pierres qu'il les avaient envoyés chercher en premier lieu. Apparemment, les petites mafia du village avaient déclaré dans la journée être prêtes à tout pour rafler ces pierres. Dagran laissa tout de même le sac rempli près de la porte.  
Syrenne s'accroupit vers un Lowell inconscient, qu'elle avait mis en position assise contre le mur en pierre de la grande bâtisse devant eux, et toucha sa joue ensanglantée du bout du doigt. Le groupe réduit avait appliqué un bout de tissu contre son cou ; à présent le saignement s'était à peu près stabilisé, mais le mage avait beaucoup de fièvre.

- On va trouver quelque chose, Syrenne, ne t'en fais pas !

La concernée se retourna, surprise que ce soit Zael qui tente de la rassurer. Dagran de son côté, collé au mur, cherchant à éviter d'être davantage mouillé, comptait minutieusement les quelques pièces qui leur avait été laissées dans un coin tout en regardant ses deux camarades discuter.

- Je m'inquiète pas, mais perdre trois gars pour ça, ça la fout mal...  
- Lowell n'est pas encore mort, tu sais !  
- Quel abruti lui aussi...  
- Bon, venez !

La voix de leur chef les tira de leur débat sur Lowell, et, alors que la nuit tombait, ils se remirent en route, abattus et fatigués, comme ils en avaient souvent l'habitude, dans leurs voyages, leurs équipements rendus lourds par la pluie semblant peser trois tonnes. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans la pénombre, Dagran prit Syrenne à part, lui expliquant que Zael et lui, depuis qu'ils avaient fondé leur groupe de mercenaires, avaient vu plus d'un allié mourir, voire se retourner contre eux. Le grand brun s'était endurci grâce à ces épreuves, sans pour autant devenir complètement insensible face à une telle situation, mais Zael était différent.  
Il était plus jeune, plus naïf, plus idéaliste ; à l'entendre, on pouvait sauver les êtres chers simplement avec de la détermination. Aujourd'hui, il avait peut-être vu les morts de trop dans l'équipe. Zael était fort, mais son esprit était loin de l'être, c'est ce que Dagran disait en baissant la tête. En entendant cela, Syrenne ne savait pas trop quoi penser : Elle n'était pas comme ça, et ne le serait jamais. Mais à partir de ce moment, elle considéra de plus en plus Zael comme un petit frère, encore fragile et ayant besoin d'attention.

- Ouvrez s'il-vous plaît !

Nouvel arrêt, cette fois devant un lieu bien plus restreint. Dagran tambourinait à la porte, sans grands résultats.

- Y'a t-il bien un docteur qui habite ici ? Nous avons un blessé sérieux, il a besoin de soins appropriés...  
- HE DOC, TU BOUGES TES FESSES OU JE DEFONCE TA PORTE !  
- Syrenne ! s'offusquèrent Zael et Dagran.

Quoiqu'il en soit, sa façon de faire sembla plus efficace, puisque bientôt, plusieurs cliquetis de verrous se firent entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit. Sur le pas de celle-ci, un homme entre deux âges, plutôt rondouillard, et visiblement peu satisfait d'avoir été ainsi tiré du lit leur fit face.

- Ça va un moment ce tapage ?  
- Excusez ma camarade, dit Dagran en poussant Syrenne en arrière. Notre ami est blessé, et il a besoin d'un endroit où récupérer.  
- Si vous voulez des soins gratis, allez à l'église.  
- L'argent n'est pas le problème !

Il tendit le sac de pièces, piètre récompense de leur journée. Le docteur, suspicieux, fixa le sac, puis Lowell, puis finalement Dagran. C'était comme s'il cherchait à savoir si c'était une mauvaise farce. Le vieil homme finit par se résigner, et soupira :

- Où diable avez-vous fait traîner ce garçon...Enfin bon, entrez, je vais jeter un coup d'œil.

Le coup d'œil en question dura de longues heures, durant lequel Zael, Dagran et Syrenne restèrent accoudés contre un mur, toisant avec anxiété l'homme palper la plaie de Lowell, appliquer de la gaze, de l'eau, et beaucoup d'autres produits qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- Vous auriez du l'amener tout de suite...Quand s'est-il fait ça ?  
- En fin d'après-midi, murmura Zael en regardant nerveusement la pièce d'osculation, uniquement éclairée par une lampe à huile.  
- Bande d'idiots, sa blessure aurait pu s'infecter dix fois, elle a déjà commencé !  
- On est allés aussi vite qu'on a pu, papy !  
- Syrenne, arrête !

La bretteuse détourna les yeux ; elle n'aimait pas discuter les ordres de Dagran, mais le ton du docteur l'agaçait, à agir comme s'il savait tout. Et évidemment, hors de question de lui donner des détails, même Syrenne pouvait deviner que lui dire qu'ils étaient mercenaires revenait à se faire à nouveau jeter dehors comme des malpropres. Détournant son regard autoritaire de la jeune femme, Dagran reprit la parole :

- Aura t-il des séquelles ?  
- Du moment qu'il se réveille, je pense que ça ira. Toujours est-il que même bien cicatrisée, cette balafre restera probablement à vie...J'espère qu'il ne faisait pas trop de cas de ses charmes !

Cette fois, même Zael ne put se retenir.

- Il dira sûrement quelque chose du genre « Les filles aiment les blessures de guerre ».  
- Oh, pas faux Zael ! Rappelle-moi de lui mettre un bon coup de pied au derche lorsqu'il dira ça !  
- Calmez-vous, tous les deux !

Malgré son air sérieux, les deux pouvaient voir qu'il dissimulait un sourire.  
Ils leur apparut bientôt que derrière son air mal réveillé, le docteur était un homme compatissant. Lorsque Dagran, après l'avoir payé, naturellement, lui annonça qu'ils allaient emmener Lowell à l'auberge la plus proche, l'homme s'était redressé brusquement, jappant qu'il était hors de question de laisser un tel blessé encore inconscient s'évaporer dans la nature, et qu'il resterait ici jusqu'à son réveil. Zael demanda alors s'ils pouvaient laisser Lowell en ses soins jusqu'au lendemain matin.

- Je vous laisse cette pièce et le salon à côté, grogna simplement le docteur en remontant vers l'étage d'un air bougon. Tant que vous vous tenez tranquilles et que vous ne touchez à rien, vous pouvez rester avec lui.

Syrenne se retint le plus fort qu'elle put de souligner qu'ils pouvaient très bien être des voyous ou des voleurs à l'affût, mais ce serait piétiner cette chance inespérée d'avoir un endroit au chaud où dormir.  
Le groupe s'installa donc aussi discrètement que possible, mettant leurs bottes et leurs équipements à l'abri, afin de ne rien salir. Le contrecoup de la journée se fit rapidement sentir, alors que les trois mercenaires s'affaissèrent sur les fauteuils. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement confortables, mais Syrenne, Dagran et Zael avaient pris l'habitude de ne pas être difficile, et trouvèrent facilement le sommeil. Le silence qui s'ensuivit laissait entendre que tous repensaient à leurs deux compagnons tombés aujourd'hui. Ce matin là, une telle fin ne leur serait pas passée par la tête, mais c'était bien là le quotidien des gens comme eux. On se lève sans être sûr de finir la journée.

- Quelle journée moisie, grommela Syrenne en regardant d'un œil l'orage, par la fenêtre.  
- On a presque plus d'argent en plus...  
- Merci Zael, je rectifie : Quelle journée à chi...  
- Je vous promets qu'on trouvera de quoi rebondir, intervint Dagran, coupant Syrenne dans son élan poétique. Contentez-vous de vous reposer, et ne vous laisser pas décourager !

En disant cela, il souffla sur la bougie laissée à leur disposition, plongeant ses compagnons dans le noir. En laissant peu à peu son esprit sombrer, Syrenne se surprit à formuler la pensée suivante : Elle était soulagée qu'au moins Lowell ait survécu.

Elle se leva quelques heures avant l'aube, alors que les deux autres étaient encore endormis, récupérant encore de la veille. A vrai dire, elle-même était encore fatiguée, mais ne parvenait plus à retrouver le sommeil.

- Y'a pas à dire, sans ma picole quotidienne, il me manque vraiment un truc, grogna t-elle à mi-voix en étirant ses bras.

Déambulant dans les couloirs comme une bête en cage, elle observa tous les détails visibles dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à entendre des craquements venant de la salle d'auscultation Tendant la tête à l'intérieur, elle aperçut la forme incertaine de Lowell, toujours allongé sur la table d'examen, tentant de trouver une position plus confortable dans son sommeil. Plissant les yeux, elle s'approcha, et alla s'asseoir sur un coin de la table, fixant le visage de son compagnon. La bretteuse ne pouvait pas oublier sa main agrippant son épaule pour avancer, la pression exercée sur celle-ci s'affaiblissant jusqu'à devenir inexistante.

- Hypnotisée par ma beauté ?

La voix amusée réveilla Syrenne, perdue dans ses pensées. Lowell, apparemment bien réveillé, affichait un sourire victorieux, comme s'il était particulièrement fier de l'avoir prise par surprise. Elle, tenta de se rattraper, d'effacer cet air soulagé de son visage, et d'avoir l'air la plus sérieuse et offusquée possible.

- Tu rêves.  
- Fais attention, c'est très facile d'y succomber !  
- C'est ça ! Et quelle beauté ? Regarde un peu ta tronche !

Le blond ricana, et regarder son reflet sur la fenêtre à sa droite. Le sang avait été nettoyé, mais à présent, d'épais pansements couvraient à présent la totalité de sa gorge et une partie de sa joue. Lowell pencha la tête, plusieurs fois, comme s'il essayait de trouver son meilleur profil.

- Ça va rester à vie ?  
- ...Ouais, y'a des chances, répondit Syrenne après un silence gêné.  
- Je vois.

Son expression se fit plus pensive, plus rêveuse, comme s'il réalisait soudain sa condition. Un silence s'installa entre les deux mercenaires, Syrenne balançant allègrement ses jambes d'avant en arrière, toisant du regard tous les ustensiles médicaux posés près d'eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lowell finit par détourner son regard de son reflet, et déclara:

- Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer ! Et puis crois-moi, les filles aiment les blessures de gue...!

Il fut interrompu par le petit coup de poing derrière la tête qu'il reçut. Syrenne détourna la tête, furieuse.

- Pauvre abruti prévisible !  
- C'est rude ça, ricana t-il à nouveau en se massant la tête.  
- Tu crains ! Pour se faire blesser comme tu l'as été, c'est vraiment à croire que tu voulais faire un bisou aux épées de ce mec !  
- Moi au moins j'en ai déjà fait, des bisous...  
- Je vais vraiment te casser quelque chose, si tu continues, menaça t-elle avec un rictus maléfique, en faisant craquer ses doigts.  
- Du calme, du calme ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'achèterais à boire pour me faire pardonner...

Ils se regardèrent un instant, et pouffèrent tous deux de rire. Après un nouveau silence, Syrenne se sentit obligée de le tenir au courant de la situation, et prit une profonde inspiration.

- On a aussi perdu Otto, Lowell...

Lowell perdit instantanément son sourire, comme s'il venait subitement de se rappeler tout ce qui était arrivé, et baissa la tête. La rousse, elle, continua, regardant un point invisible sur le mur :

- Ils sont morts, et tu perdais ton sang, j'ai cru que...

- Tu étais inquiète ?

Son ton était mitigé, comme s'il hésitait entre prendre un ton léger ou sérieux. Mais son regard était encore plus étrange ; lorsque Syrenne planta son regard émeraude dans ses yeux chocolat, elle y vit presque de l'angoisse.

- Ça me coûte de l'être pour un coureur de jupons comme toi, mais ça me paraît normal quand mê...  
- Ne sois pas inquiète pour moi.

Son ton était tranchant, comme s'il la défiait de penser autrement. Syrenne se leva, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Ce serait mieux si je m'en fichais alors ?!  
- Je suis grand, je n'ai pas besoin de rendre les filles inquiètes pour moi !  
- Après aujourd'hui, je crois que c'est loupé alors !  
- Écoute Syrenne, ça me touche, mais si tu t'inquiètes pour moi, je vais juste m'inquiéter pour toi !  
- ...Quoi ?

La jeune femme hocha un sourcil, circonspecte. Elle n'avait absolument rien compris à sa dernière phrase. Ça ressemblait davantage à un enfant peinant à trouver les bons mots qu'au Lowell qu'elle connaissait. Lui, semblait regretter ce qu'il venait de dire, et rester la bouche béante, ses yeux cherchant une issue de secours.

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire !  
- Je sais pas si t'es bien en position de me donner des ordres, mon grand...

Elle se rassit, toujours étonnée par le comportement de Lowell. Le regardant de plus près, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

- T'es juste fatigué et choqué par la journée d'hier, tu penses pas ce que tu dis...  
- Haha...Oui ça doit être ça !

Le blond reprit comme il put son sourire habituel, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si tu t'inquiètes, je vais juste me moquer de toi !  
- Alors je suppose qu'une fois de plus ne changera pas ma vie.

Syrenne leva le bras, et Lowell ferma les yeux, amusé, s'attendant certainement à un nouveau coup.  
Mais pas cette fois ; elle se contenta de caresser énergiquement ses cheveux, posant sa main sur la sienne au passage.

- Dépêche-toi d'aller mieux et de ne plus baragouiner n'importe quoi, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Dans un premier temps, il sembla pétrifié, incapable de déplacer sa main ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais bientôt, les timides rayons du soleil parvinrent à la fenêtre, et son visage se détendit, alors qu'il sourit, et lâcha faiblement :

- Quelle tête de mule...

Au petit matin, les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses, néanmoins teintées d'amertume. Le petit groupe, après avoir remercié le docteur d'avoir pris soin de Lowell, se rendit à l'église la plus proche, afin d'allumer un cierge pour leurs compagnons disparus. C'était peu, mais c'était là tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Leurs équipements facilement repérés, ils furent bien vite chassés, mais peu leur importait. Syrenne remarqua, alors qu'ils quittèrent la ville, que Dagran et Zael se lançaient des sourires complices en la regardant marcher aux côtés de Lowell, dont la démarche était encore quelque peu maladroite. La bretteuse fronça les sourcils, boudeuse ; même en admettant qu'ils aient pu les entendre plus tôt, ils n'avaient rien dit de spécial, pourquoi en faire tout un plat ?  
Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel : L'orage de la veille avait été remplacé par un bleu grisâtre, mais de minuscules flocons tombaient du ciel. Syrenne savait que ce n'était pas de la neige, mais bien la preuve que ce monde tombait en ruines, extérieur comme intérieur.

- Écoutez, vous trois !

Dagran s'arrêta, bientôt imité par le reste du groupe, intrigué.

- A la prochaine ville, on va tenter encore une fois de trouver de nouvelles recrues.

Zael, Lowell et Syrenne se regardèrent, interloqués, avant de hocher la tête.

- Et après ça, on se mettra en route pour l'île de Lazulis !

Cette fois ci, les réactions furent un peu plus enthousiastes : Lazulis était encore prospère, et synonyme d'une meilleure vie que celle qu'ils vivaient actuellement.

- Je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir de la chopine comme nulle part ailleurs, exulta Syrenne en sautant presque de joie.  
- Je ne sais pas à quoi j'aurais du m'attendre, soupira Zael avec un sourire désespéré.  
- Comme toujours, Syrenne voit les choses en grand, ironisa Lowell.

Dagran, quant à lui, regarda l'horizon en fermant les yeux, comme pour sentir la lumière qui les attendait plus loin.

- J'ai le pressentiment qu'on aura de la chance, là-bas.


	3. Isolement

**Auteur :** Hippo-kun  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers de The Last Story appartiennent à Nintendo et à Hironobu Sakaguchi.  
**Note :** Nous voilà déjà au troisième chapitre ! Les spoils vont jusqu'au chapitre 18 du jeu ! De mon côté, je pars quelques temps en vacances, et je posterais le suivant à mon retour ! 

* * *

Chapitre III : Isolement

* * *

Comme Dagran l'avait prévu, ils firent escale à la ville suivante, et se mirent en quête de nouveau compagnon. Zael expliquait souvent qu'il n'aimait pas trop le fait de « remplacer » les morts si rapidement, que ça lui donnait l'impression de salir la mémoire de ses anciens compagnons. Dagran et Syrenne, plus réalistes, répondaient qu'à quatre, et sans soigneurs, ils ne pourraient pas aller bien loin. Lowell, étant Lowell, fanfaronnait que tant qu'ils trouvaient des jeunes filles « plus gracieuses que Syrenne », il ne se plaindrait pas.

En effet, la première recrue qu'ils dénichèrent fut Mirania. Dagran la trouva près d'un arbre, aux abords de la ville. Le chef de groupe avait cru d'abord avoir affaire à une soigneuse introvertie et tourmentée par son passé, étant donné qu'après avoir accepté sa proposition d'un air stoïque, elle avait déclaré chercher la cause du déclin de la terre quoi que cela lui coûte. Néanmoins, après l'avoir ramenée à l'auberge où le groupe séjournait, il fut contraint de constater que Mirania leur réservait bien des surprises -à commencer par la dizaine de plats qu'elle engloutit sans remords, devant les yeux médusés des quatre mercenaires.  
Ils s'habituèrent tout de même rapidement aux excentricités de la jolie brune (même si les critères de Lowell se changèrent bientôt en « jeunes filles moins étranges que Mirania »), et elle devint presque une mère pour le groupe, et -avec Dagran- était la seule à savoir calmer Syrenne durant ses accès de rage, ou lorsqu'elle avait trop bu.  
Mais peut-être était-ce surtout dû au fait que chaque parole de Mirania semblait plonger la bretteuse dans une profonde confusion. C'était un pouvoir effrayant.

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir essuyé de nombreux refus -certains plus violents que d'autres-, un jeune homme vint à leur rencontre. A vrai dire, il était à peine adulte, son visage ayant encore des traits enfantins. Mais malgré cela, il avait un air on ne peut plus sérieux lorsqu'il demanda à se joindre au groupe. Agrippant le bandeau qui lui cachait son œil droit, il expliqua qu'il avait besoin de quoi vivre, et que vendre ses talent de magicien du feu en tant que mercenaire lui était apparu comme étant la solution la plus viable.  
Dagran l'avait accepté, les mages de feu se faisant rares, mais il apparut également bientôt au groupe que Yurick -c'était son nom- était aussi amical qu'un glaçon, à tel point que Syrenne regretta amèrement de s'être plainte de Gregor et d'Otto sur ce point. Elle avait du mal avec ce gamin, trop sérieux et peu enclin à plaisanter à son goût. Mais Dagran affirmait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, qu'il lui fallait le temps de s'habituer à eux, et qu'un jeune garçon, seul et aussi amer, devait avoir traversé bien des épreuves pour se retrouver à vouloir devenir mercenaire.

Alors que des liens se tissèrent entre les anciens et les nouveaux venus -Syrenne satisfaite d'avoir enfin une amie avec qui partager sa chambre, les garçons modérément heureux de se retrouver à chercher en vain des sujets de conversation intéressant Yurick, avant de dormir- le groupe se mit finalement en route vers l'île de Lazulis.  
A partir de ce moment là, tout se passa vite, très vite, comme si le temps avait soudain décidé de s'accélérer. Dès leur première mission sur place, Syrenne avait cru sa dernière heure arriver lorsqu'un squelette difforme lui décocha une flèche en pleine poitrine, avant que Zael n'acquiert un étrange pouvoir qui la remit instantanément sur pieds.  
Ce fut ce même Zael qui, durant la soirée, rencontra Lisa, joli brin de fille dont il tomba amoureux au premier regard. Après une longue discussion dans la douche avec la concernée, Syrenne pouvait deviner qu'il en était plus ou moins de même pour la demoiselle. Évidemment, le concerné niait en bloc tout intérêt romantique, mais Lowell et Syrenne voyaient clair dans son jeu, c'était sans doute le seul sujet sur lequel ils étaient d'accord, surtout en ayant vu à quel point Zael avait été triste lorsque Lisa était repartie.

C'était plus ou moins comme Dagran l'avait dit, ils avaient eu de la chance en s'installant dans la cité de Lazulis. Beaucoup de choses étranges leur arrivaient, mais tous semblait aimer cet endroit. Ariela, fille du gérant de la taverne du même nom, leur offrait un toit, de la compagnie, sans oublier, à la grande joie de Syrenne, de l'alcool à volonté -lorsqu'elle ne dévalisait pas le stock- ; et l'arène de Lazulis était la cerise sur le gâteau, lorsqu'elle parvenait à tirer Zael et Lowell avec elle.

Toujours était-il que Dagran annonça bientôt leur première mission « décisive » comme il le disait si bien. Monter la garde au château du comte Arganan, pendant les fiançailles de sa nièce, Lady Calista. Aux yeux de Syrenne, ça paraissait baillant et pompeux, mais elle savait que le grand brun prenait très à cœur les missions confiées par l'homme à la tête de l'île, qui pouvait à tout moment faire d'eux des chevaliers, rêve de toujours de Dagran et de Zael.  
Alors qu'elle avançait dans les couloirs luxueux du château, Syrenne se demandait si les autres avaient des rêves. Connaissant Mirania, elle lui dirait certainement que c'était « découvrir le pourquoi du déclin des terres », « avoir un estomac assez résistant pour manger dix mille muffins », ou quelque chose de totalement différent. Mirania était difficile à lire. Yurick, fidèle à lui-même, répondrait certainement « que tu me fiches la paix »...Et Lowell ? A part briser le plus de cœurs possible, sûrement aucun.  
Elle-même n'en avait pas. Elle était devenue ce genre de personne vivant au jour le jour, profitant de chaque instant, si tant est qu'il soit satisfaisant. Si Dagran voulait faire d'eux des chevaliers -et personne ne semblait refuser cette opportunité- elle le suivrait, pourvu que qu'on lui laisse ses combats et sa boisson.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elle voulut faire preuve de bonne foi -non sans avoir dérobé quelques verres de champagne-, et se mettre à son poste de garde, elle se heurta face à un grand m'as-tu-vu aux cheveux blancs, un dénommé Therius, qui ne semblait pas apprécier le fait que des « mercenaires » souillent le sol du château.  
Syrenne, hors d'elle, avait bien failli se jeter sur lui, toutes épées dehors, si le Général Ashtar n'était pas apparu, se confondant en excuses pour l'attitude de son pupille. Après cet incident, elle resta dans la cour extérieur, attendant que la cérémonie commence. Tout le château était rempli d'idiots dans le genre, tellement convaincus de leur supériorité, et considérant les mercenaires comme des moins que rien, passant leur temps à se moquer et à ignorer leurs sacrifices quotidiens.

- Bande de pourris !

Ignorant les regards offusqués des domestiques et les gloussements des chevaliers, elle donna un violent coup de pied dans un socle en pierre. C'était un peu trop dur au goût de son pieds, et elle serra douloureusement les dents.

- Il paraît que tu t'es encore donnée en spectacle !

Lowell s'avançait vers elle, croisant les bras, son habituel sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Syrenne détourna les yeux.

- Si c'est pour te payer ma tronche, tu peux repartir.  
- Que de préjugés ! Je venais m'assurer que tout allait bien !

Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il lui arrivait d'être différent. Il se montrait plus mature, plus prévenant, mais c'était comme s'il avait peur de montrer ce côté de sa personnalité. Syrenne haussa les épaules, et se laissa glisser contre un mur, s'y adossant, et fixant ses épées.

- Tu devrais pas rester ici, Don Juan ! Tes futures conquêtes ne vont pas apprécier de te voir en compagnie d'une autre fille.  
- Elles me pardonnent toujours, fanfaronna t-il avant de se pencher vers Syrenne. Alors ? Pourquoi tu te battais cette fois ?  
- Je me suis pas battue, abruti...

Secouant sa tignasse rousse, elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil autour d'elle. Partout, on murmurait sur leur passage. Ça lui était insupportable.

- Ils ne comprennent rien, cracha t-elle.  
- « Ils » ? Qui « ils » ?  
- Tous, Lowell ! Ils nous appellent « mercenaires » comme si ce mot allait leur faire vomir leurs tripes !  
- On a toujours été mal vus, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te choque ! Toi-même, tu disais que les mercenaires vendaient leur honneur et leurs capacités pour quelques pièces, il n'y a pas si longtemps !  
- Oh la ferme, j'ai changé d'avis !  
- Mais à moins de se mettre à notre place, les gens ne voient que les faits, Syrenne ! Tu ne peux pas leur demander de changer leur point de vue comme ça !

Elle grogna, consciente que le blond avait raison sans vouloir l'admettre à haute voix. Ce n'était pas spécialement d'eux que les gens se moquaient, c'était de leur profession, du sale boulot dont ils s'occupaient.

- J'aimerais qu'on ait un peu plus de reconnaissance pour ce qu'on fait, admit-elle en fermant les yeux.  
- Personnellement, je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent de nous !  
- Sauf les filles !  
- Les filles c'est différent, ne mélange pas les chiffons et les serviettes ! En tout cas, je suis reconnaissant pour ce que l'équipe fait ! Pour ce que tu fais aussi !

Sur le coup, elle rougit légèrement, puis se retourna, fronçant les sourcils.

- Idiot.  
- Quoi ? C'est vrai, à ta manière, tu leur mets du baume au cœur chaque soir, ils ont tous l'air si tristes...Ah au fait, Yurick te dit de ne pas mettre la honte sur le groupe avec tes crises de nerfs !  
- Ce sale borgne !

Elle donna un nouveau coup de pied dans le vide, provoquant seulement le sourire de Lowell, qui lui tendit la main.

- Allez, debout ! Dagran va nous passer un savon si on est pas à nos postes à l'heure, et tu sais comment est Dagran en colère, déclara t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
- Je préférerais éviter, ouais...

Syrenne saisit la main de son camarade, et se laissa hisser, reprenant son équilibre. Les nobles les observaient toujours comme des monstres de foire, mais cette fois, la jeune femme ne sentit pas la colère monter en elle, et tritura ses boucles rousses.

- Le monde des richous, c'est vraiment pas pour moi...  
- Ça n'a jamais été pour moi non plus, avoua t-il en baissant les yeux, songeur, avant de partir devant, bientôt suivi par Syrenne.

Les heures qui passèrent furent ennuyeuses à mourir, comme Syrenne l'avait vu venir. Son travail consistait simplement à se poster devant la porte de la cour intérieur et...à attendre. Pendant un long moment, elle vit les gens passer et repasser devant elle, fronçant les sourcils en la voyant bailler.

- Syrenne, si tu ne mets pas ta main devant ta bouche, un démon va entrer !

La bretteuse ne put réprimer un éclat de rire en reconnaissant cette voix, manquant de s'étrangler au passage.

- Mirania, me surprends pas comme ça !  
- Comment vas-tu, Syrenne ? Demanda la concernée avec un sourire.

Du Mirania tout craché. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs semblait marcher sans but, dans le dédale de couloirs, ce qui ne la gênait pas le moins du monde, comme si au contraire, elle appréciait cette visite en solitaire du château.

- Ça va, mais tu devrais retourner là où on t'as assignée !  
- Oh. J'ai été assignée au hall d'entrée !  
- Et tu es au premier étage. Tu t'es perdue ?

La soigneuse pencha la tête, songeuse, et ferma les yeux, humant l'air environnant.

- J'ai vu des cuisiniers apporter toutes sortes de plats, ça avait l'air délicieux ! Je crois que je les ai suivis sans m'en rendre compte.

Ce genre de chose lui semblaient tout à fait normal, et Syrenne avait renoncé depuis un moment à trouver de la cohérence dans les actions de son amie, lorsqu'elle était dans cet état.

- Tu mangeras autant que tu veux quand on rentrera, si ça marche, on touchera un sacré pactole !  
- Ne bois pas trop à ce moment là, Lowell n'aime pas trop ça !

Mirania avait sorti cela sans prévenir, naturellement avec son sourire habituel. Syrenne grimaça.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec lui ?!  
- Je disais ça comme ça, répondit-elle avec un air ingénu. Dagran non plus n'aime pas trop. Zael en a un peu peur. Yurick s'en fiche, et moi je préfère manger !

Elle grimaça encore plus ; Mirania était vraiment démoniaque quand elle s'y mettait...Ou juste un peu toquée. Néanmoins, la soigneuse finit par se résigner, et retourner à son poste, alors que la musique résonnait au dessus de leurs têtes, signe que la fête battait son plein, un peu plus haut. Zael et Dagran avaient de la chance, songea Syrenne. Ils avaient été assignés directement à la salle de bal, c'était sûrement bruyant et ridicule, mais au moins, il y avait plus de trucs à regarder.

- Pitié, faites qu'il se passe un truc intéressant...

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, son souhait fut exaucé, sous la forme d'une violente attaque des Guraks, race ennemie du royaume. Syrenne crut d'abord naïvement que c'était une animation bizarre du comte, mais l'entrée fracassante des créatures à la peau grisâtre vint contredire sa théorie. Les soldats et les chevaliers de Lazulis, apparemment plus doués lorsqu'il s'agissait de parader que durant une attaque comme celle-ci, se retrouvèrent bientôt en position délicate. Cette situation -tellement familière pour elle, mais toujours aussi frustrante- mis la jeune femme hors d'elle ; d'autant qu'elle était déjà occupée à aider les invités, bloqués parmi les décombres des murs s'effondrant sous les attaques aériennes des Guraks.  
Agacée par leurs appels à l'aide incessants, Syrenne décida finalement de leur prêter main forte, après tout, voilà une bonne occasion de lui dérouiller les bras, et de castagner un peu comme elle l'aimait. Quelques temps plus tard, après avoir vaincu plusieurs adversaires au premier étage, aidant les nobles à s'enfuir comme ils le pouvaient, elle finit par tomber sur Yurick, évacuant des enfants de la bibliothèque. Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, le faisant tressaillir au passage.

- C'est mignon comme tout, dit-elle avec un sourire en voyant les gamins partir se mettre à l'abri. T'es vraiment doué avec les gosses !  
- C'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Syrenne, grogna t-il en dégageant la main de la bretteuse, avant de désigner la porte de la cour intérieure, qu'elle venait de quitter. Apparemment, ils arrivent en masse par la falaise, de l'autre côté ! Bon sang, après autant d'années, pourquoi maintenant ?! On dirait qu'ils sont venus chercher quelque chose...

Plus qu'effrayé, le jeune garçon semblait surtout agacé, comme si ce n'était qu'un malheureux imprévu mettant ses plans en péril. Syrenne soupira :

- Je crois que Lowell est posté quelque part dans la cour intérieure d'ailleurs, je vais le rejoindre...Tu viens ?  
- Non, je vais plutôt aller chercher Mirania. Ses sorts de soin ne lui seront pas d'une grande utilité, si elle est seule face à l'ennemi.  
- De plus en plus mignon ! Notre petit borgne préféré s'inquiète pour nous, finalement !

Yurick fusilla Syrenne du regard, n'appréciant clairement pas comment elle prenait tout à la légère.

- Je me demanderais presque si tu n'es pas déjà saoule, Syrenne.  
- Mais nan ! C'est juste que tous ces combats me donnent de l'adrénaline ! Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand !

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux argentés de Yurick, manquant de faire glisser son cache-oeil qu'il tint fermement, boudeur.

- Dépêche-toi d'aller aider Lowell.  
- Oui oui, et toi dépêche-toi d'aller sauver Mirania ! Restez en vie, hein !

Yurick hocha la tête, s'éloignant par l'escalier principal, alors que Syrenne sortit, fonçant vers la gigantesque porte à l'ouest du château. Comme le mage de feu lui avait dit, la bataille faisait rage ici, alors que des dizaines de Guraks envahissaient les lieux. Elle ne regretta pas de s'être dépêchée en voyant Lowell, seul au milieu d'un groupe ennemi, lançant des sorts de glace de tout côtés. Certes, il était fort, mais sans elle, il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps. Poussant un cri de guerre, elle se jeta à l'assaut, bien décidée à faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux.  
Après quelques minutes de combat acharné, Dagran et Zael vinrent à leur tour leur porter main forte, et à eux quatre, ils mirent facilement la troupe ennemie en déroute. Lowell siffla bruyamment, soulagé de l'issue du combat, et visiblement surpris de l'ampleur qu'avaient pris les événements. Dagran lui, affichait un air déterminé et sérieux, comme à son habitude -malgré son inquiétude quant à Yurick et Mirania-, mais le plus surprenant était Zael, qui tenait à peine en place, pressant sans arrêt son ami d'enfance. Lançant un rapide coup d'œil à Lowell, lui aussi soupçonnant que leurs deux amis en savaient un peu plus qu'eux sur l'état actuel des choses, Syrenne demanda ce qu'il en était.

- Pour faire simple, Lady Calista a été prise en otage par les Guraks, et c'est à nous d'aller la sauver.  
- Eh bien c'est quelque chose, s'exclama Lowell, avant de déclarer, réaliste : Le Comte sera impressionné !

Cette discussion ne semblait pas plaire à Zael, qui s'agitait de plus en plus, tournant en rond comme une bête en cage.

- Dagran, on doit se dépêcher !  
- C'est vrai. Lowell, Syrenne, assurez-vous que Yurick et Mirania soient en sécurité ! Ils doivent encore être en train de se battre...

Lowell et Syrenne ne cherchèrent pas à en savoir plus ; l'idée était simple : Zael et Dagran devaient y aller, et ils les couvriraient, rassemblant les troupes. Syrenne, avec un sourire décidé, fit signe à Dagran que tout irait bien :

- On s'en occupe.

Le groupe fut donc scindé en deux, laissant Dagran et Zael disparaître sur le chemin hasardeux menant à la falaise, tandis que Lowell et Syrenne retournaient à l'intérieur. Apparemment, les Guraks avaient sonné leur retraite, car plus aucun de leurs soldats n'étaient présents dans le château, laissant seulement les soldats de Lazulis, chevaliers et autres employés blessés, mutilés, voire pire pour certains. Et c'était sans compter les murs démolis, les tapis couverts de sang et les traces de combats rendant les lieux complètement inhabitables. C'était le chaos.

- Tu parles d'une mission décisive, grogna Syrenne en regardant autour d'elle, avant de regarder Lowell. Tu les vois ?  
- Non, ça m'inquiète un peu...

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il regarda au-delà des attroupements des soigneurs et de soldats, cherchant des yeux les silhouettes reconnaissables de leurs compagnons. En vain. Syrenne fronça les sourcils, pensive. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir disparu comme ça, connaissant Mirania, elle devait être en train de soigner les blessés, et Yurick...à râler dans son coin peut-être, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait en temps de crise. Ils furetèrent dans le château en ruine pendant un moment, sans parler, de peur de laisser ressortir leur inquiétude grandissante. Alors qu'elle se retourna vers Lowell, attendant le moment où son visage s'éclairerait, celui-ci déclara d'un ton vide :

- On devrait aller voir l'endroit où ils rassemblent les victimes, Syrenne.  
- Hé !

Sans chercher à se retenir, elle lui attrapa le poignet le plus fort qu'elle put, ce qui ne fit vraisemblablement pas de bien au mage de glace, dont le visage se crispa. En cet instant précis, Syrenne savait que Lowell repensait à Otto et Gregor, et craignait de trouver Yurick et Mirania dans le même état.

- Pense ça encore une fois et je t'en mets une ! Tu as si peu confiance en eux ?!  
- Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils y étaient forcément, mais c'est une bataille ! Ce genre de choses arrive, et il faut s'attendre à tout, je pensais que tu le savais !  
- Bien sûr que je le sais, et sûrement mieux que toi !

Les images des innombrables batailles qu'elle avait menées dans le passé se superposèrent dans son esprit. Plissant les yeux, elle secoua la tête, comme chassant ces mauvaises pensées, et continua :

- Ne perds pas espoir, Lowell ! Ne pense pas à ça ! Si on ne les trouve pas, alors c'est qu'ils ne sont pas ici ! Et même hors d'ici, je sais qu'ils peuvent s'en sortir comme des chefs, aussi bien que Dagran et Zael !

Le blond toisa Syrenne, comme un enfant attendant qu'on le console.

- Après tout, Yurick est encore un gamin, mais il est plutôt impressionnant en combat ! Et Mirania...Disons que tu ne l'as jamais vue de mauvais poil, n'importe quel ennemi fuirait la queue entre les jambes !  
- Voilà qui me rassure de ne pas avoir insisté, quand j'ai essayé de flirter avec elle, ironisa finalement Lowell en riant.

En temps normal, Syrenne se serait énervée, et l'aurait frappé, mais cette fois, elle lui donna un léger coup de coude, riant à son tour.

- C'est l'attitude qu'il faut avoir !

Alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall principal, parlant de comment ils pourraient aller retrouver Dagran et Zael, n'ayant visiblement aucune utilité à rester sur place en l'état actuel des choses, un groupe de chevaliers avança vers eux. Lowell s'apprêta à les saluer, avant de se rendre compte que le groupe en question les encercla, pointant leurs armes sur eux. Le blond haussa un sourcil.

- Bon, ce n'est pas exactement le genre de salut que j'attendais !  
- Vous êtes les mercenaires engagés pour la surveillance ? Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour enlèvement de Lady Calista et contribution à l'attaque Gurak d'aujourd'hui.  
- C'est quoi ce...

Avant que Syrenne ne put finir sa phrase, un autre chevalier la pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

- Et j'ai vu cette jeune fille menacer Sir Therius peu avant l'attaque, espérant sans doute supprimer les menaces potentielles !  
- Bon boulot, Syrenne, grinça Lowell avec un rictus amusé avant de se faire écraser le pied par sa camarade.  
- Crétin ! Hé, vous là ! Vu les dégâts, vous devriez peut-être vous concentrer sur d'autres trucs, au lieu de dire des conneries !  
- Le Comte a jugé les doutes portés sur l'honnêteté de votre groupe fondés, et a ordonné votre envoi imminent aux cachots, veuillez vous rendre sans résister, cria le premier chevalier, tendant un peu plus son épée.  
- Ah ouais ?

Syrenne se courba alors qu'elle essaya de saisir ses sabres, mais Lowell lui tapota l'épaule, signe que provoquer un nouveau combat n'améliorerait pas leur situation, et qu'il fallait mieux lâcher l'affaire pour le moment. La bretteuse soupira, et croisa les bras.

- Quelle journée.

Et ainsi, le duo se retrouva enfermé dans les cachots des profondeurs du château, au milieu des cris des prisonniers et des reptides. Les gardes les poussèrent sans ménagement dans une cellule encore vide, avant de refermer la porte métallique, plongeant bientôt les deux mercenaires dans la pénombre quasi totale, la seule lumière émanant faiblement de l'unique hamac, au fond de la pièce. Lowell alla s'y asseoir, et soupira :

- Je sais que c'est frustrant, mais je pense que Dagran nous aurait dit de faire ça.

Syrenne grogna, en effet très frustrée et blessée dans son orgueil de s'être laissée prendre aussi facilement, elle se laissa glisser contre un mur, et regarda autour d'elle.

- Je m'ennuie, pesta t-elle en touchant nerveusement ses sabres.  
- Pense à autre chose !  
- J'ai soif.  
- On est là depuis cinq minutes, Syrenne, mets-la en sourdine...Et moi aussi je rate des choses intéressantes, si tu savais !

Il afficha un air rêveur, comme songeant à toutes les jolies filles lui filant entre les doigts pendant qu'il était ici. Syrenne se tut à contrecœur, et regarda une nouvelle fois les murs de la prison, mal à l'aise. Dagran et les autres étaient probablement en train de risquer leurs vies, et ils croupissaient ici. Cette simple pensée la mettait hors d'elle, alors qu'elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, regardant peu intéressée les gardes aller et venir dans les couloirs du cachot. Alors que les minutes se transformèrent en heures sans qu'ils ne se parlent, Lowell, qui de son côté s'était allongé sur le hamac, se balançant allègrement, finit par se retourner vers sa camarade. Il avait desserré son armure, et retiré le foulard protégeant son cou, sûrement pour se mettre un peu plus à l'aise.

- Ça fait du bien quand tu t'arrêtes !  
- La ferme...

Il haussa un sourcil ; le ton de Syrenne, qui lui tournait ostensiblement le dos, était presque haletant, comme si elle étouffait.

- Syrenne, ça va ?  
- La ferme, je t'ai dit !  
- Tu comptes le répéter en boucle ?

Le blond se leva, tendant la main vers Syrenne, qui le repoussa brutalement. Le visage de la jeune femme était couvert de sueur, et elle avait soudainement l'air épuisée, chose qui était rare chez elle. Déglutissant, elle chercha ses mots avant de marmonner :

- Ça m'arrive de temps en temps, fous-moi la paix et ça ira !  
- Oh, il fallait le dire si tu avais tes rè...  
- Pas ça, abruti !

Elle détourna son visage furieux et transpirant de celui de Lowell, et fixa la grille métallique face à eux, semblant espérer qu'une sortie soit apparue comme par magie pendant ces dernières secondes. Sentant que Lowell, derrière elle, était perdu, elle finit par expliquer :

- Je n'aime pas trop les endroits sombres et confinés comme ça, ça m'énerve !

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, elle frappa son pied sur le sol à intervalle régulier. D'un côté, elle espérait que Lowell n'en ferait pas plus, et retournerait à ses occupations après avoir compris la source de son malaise, mais de l'autre...

- De la claustrophobie, c'est ça ?  
- Ouais, un truc comme ça...

Alors qu'elle tentait d'apaiser sa respiration, elle sentit la main puissante de Lowell saisir son épaule. Aussitôt, le visage des soldats l'ayant capturée après la destruction de son pays, la maintenant fermement en place, s'imposa à son esprit. Sans chercher à se contenir, elle tenta de dégager Lowell d'un grand coup de poing. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, à sa grande surprise, ni le blond, ni sa main n'avaient bougés, mais Lowell, se mettant à son niveau, la fixait d'un air mêlant défi et incompréhension.

- Ne me touche pas !

Son ton était farouche et agacé, tandis qu'elle appuyait avec force sa main sur la sienne, essayant de la retirer, en vain.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je veux juste t'aider à te calmer !  
- J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me calmer !

Sans l'écouter, Lowell augmenta sa prise sur l'épaule de Syrenne, l'entraîna contre lui et l'enserra dans ses bras.

- Je t'ai attrapée, dit-il avec un sourire victorieux, pendant qu'elle le frappait comme elle pouvait de ses poings.  
- Lâche-moi, t'es pas drôle !  
- Rien au monde ne m'empêchera de venir en aide aux demoiselles en détresse !

Bientôt, le combat entre les deux mercenaires tourna au jeu -Syrenne tentant de le pousser Lowell à la renverse, alors que lui luttait pour la garder dans ses bras malgré tout- jusqu'à ce que la bretteuse se détende, se laissant envelopper par la chaleur corporelle de l'homme qui l'étreignait avec douceur. Elle ferma les yeux, ne sachant plus comment réagir ; cette position l'avait en effet calmée, et était loin d'être désagréable. Néanmoins, sa fierté lui disait de reculer, de ne pas laisser Lowell penser qu'elle était comme ces pimbêches avec lesquelles il allait flirter chaque nuit. Pendant qu'elle tergiversait, le concerné lui caressait doucement les cheveux, entortillant ses doigts dans les mèches bouclées, la berçant comme une enfant.

- Ça va mieux ? Finit-il par demander.  
- Mh.  
- Je suis surpris en tout cas, malgré les apparences, il y a bien une fille derrière cette apparence bourrue...et bourrée !  
- Espèce de...

Avec un sourire mauvais, Syrenne releva la tête vers Lowell, prête à en découdre pour cette remarque, mais son visage s'apaisa lorsque son regard se posa sur le cou du mercenaire. Le foulard qu'il utilisait en complément à son armure la cachait la plupart du temps, mais une fois retiré, elle pouvait parfaitement voir la trace prononcée de sa cicatrice datant d'à présent plusieurs mois. Bien que complètement guérie, c'était comme on leur avait dit à cette époque ; la marque resterait. Lowell avait l'air de s'en être très bien accommodé -jouant à présent parfaitement la carte de « l'éphèbe en pleine souffrance » devant les filles- mais Syrenne, Dagran et Zael se sentaient toujours un peu coupables en la voyant.  
Elle devait observer les marques de son ami un peu trop fixement, puisque Lowell finit par lui attraper la main par surprise, et la poser sur ses stigmates.

- Ça ne me fait plus mal, tu sais ? Pas besoin d'agir comme ça !

Syrenne sentit néanmoins qu'il tressaillit très légèrement en sentant le contact de doigts étrangers sur la peau abîmée. Elle bougea lentement sa main, suivant les courbes rosées de la blessure, imaginant très bien la douleur qu'il avait du ressentir alors que la chair se déchirait. Relevant les yeux, elle aperçut que sa main était à présent au niveau de la joue de Lowell, et que celui-ci la fixait avec un air satisfait. La jeune femme pris une moue boudeuse, et marmonna :

- Va pas imaginer que je te touche de la même façon que toutes tes greluches d'un soir !  
- Nan, et puis une cellule comme celle-ci n'est pas l'endroit le plus romantique pour ce genre d'attouchements !  
- Idiot !

Elle le repoussa, et se libéra enfin de son emprise. Lui continua de la regarder, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- J'imagine que ça fait un partout, déclara t-il. On s'est vus tous les deux dans des situations peu glorieuses !  
- C'est rien ça, attends le jour où je te surprends au pieu avec une fille !

Lowell ricana, considérant apparemment cette possibilité comme pire qu'impossible, et souligna, plus sérieusement :

- Tu parles beaucoup des filles que je drague ! Tu ne serais pas jalouse, par hasard ?

Cette remarque prit Syrenne au dépourvu, qui ne put retenir le rouge de lui monter aux joues.

- Comme si, cria t-elle presque. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile immature et arrogant, aucune chance que je sois jalouse de ces pauvres filles !  
- Tant mieux, tant mieux, s'exclama t-il en retrouvant son sourire habituel, levant les bras comme pour déclarer forfait devant ce flot d'insultes. Je suis comme ça, c'est mon style de vie, ça serait embêtant qu'on tombe vraiment amoureuse d'un tombeur comme moi !

Quelque chose sonnait faux dans ses mots, comme si c'était un discours qu'il s'était répété des centaines de fois. Syrenne plissa les yeux, consternée.

- Parfois, j'aimerais pouvoir te comprendre...

Ils se toisèrent du regard pendant quelques instants, leurs visages respectifs uniquement illuminés par la lueur au fond de la cellule, rendant leurs expressions difficiles à lire. Lowell, pensif, sembla sur le point de répondre quelque chose, de se confier, mais se mordit les lèvres, se ravisant soudainement.

- Je pense que c'est peine perdue, dit-il en se grattant la tête, souriant, avant de retourner se balancer dans le hamac, mettant fin à la conversation.

Syrenne serra les poings, les pensées se multipliant dans sa tête. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de réponse, mais quelque chose dans le ton de Lowell lui provoquait un pincement au cœur. Elle s'en était douté lors de leur première rencontre ; désormais, elle en était sûre : Il n'était pas sincère pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Même certains de ses sourires sonnaient horriblement faux. Elle, qui luttait chaque jour pour être la plus honnête avec elle-même, voulait voir son vrai sourire.  
Alors qu'elle alla se rasseoir, attendant toujours des nouvelles de leurs compagnons, la bretteuse, en plein combat intérieur, réalisait quelque chose. Malgré ce qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui criait d'éviter, elle envisagea qu'elle pourrait, juste _pourrait _éprouver pour Lowell des sentiments dépassant le simple stade d'amitié ou de bonne camaraderie.


	4. Déclenchement

**Auteur :** Hippo-kun  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers de The Last Story appartiennent à Nintendo et à Hironobu Sakaguchi.  
**Note :** Me révoilà avec le quatrième chapitre ! Déjà plus que deux...Quoiqu'il en soit, les spoilers couvrent du chapitre 19 jusqu'au 29 environ ! J'ai hésité à changer le rating en M pour la fin de chapitre, mais après tout, je n'ai pas spécialement fait dans le détail, alors je laisse tel quel pour l'instant ! 

* * *

Chapitre IV : Déclenchement

* * *

C'était le lendemain du jour où l'île de Lazulis s'était mise en marche, après l'expédition de Zael, Dagran et Mirania dans le Royaume des ténèbres. Depuis le retour du reste du groupe, qui s'était retrouvé sur un navire de guerre Gurak, en compagnie de Lisa -s'étant révélée être Lady Calista-, les choses avaient commencé à changer.

Zael, le frêle et timide petit Zael, avait été révélé, grâce à son pouvoir mystérieux acquis dans la caverne reptide, comme étant le héros d'une prophétie ancienne, ce qui en avait fait tout naturellement le petit protégé du Comte Arganan. De par ce fait, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que lui et Dagran -en tant que leader du groupe, d'après ce que Syrenne avait compris- deviennent apprentis chevaliers. Conscients que c'était le rêve de toujours des deux amis, les quatre mercenaires restants se firent une joie de fêter l'événement, bien que Zael ne semblait que modérément satisfait de sa nouvelle condition. Visiblement, son amour pour Calista dépassait n'importe quel rêve de chevalerie, c'est du moins ce que Syrenne, Lowell et Mirania répétaient en riant, sous le regard sévère -mais presque amusé- de Yurick.

Le jeune garçon au cache-oeil avait subi une belle évolution au cours des dernières semaines, lui aussi. Syrenne et Lowell n'avaient été que vaguement informés de ce qu'il lui était arrivé durant leur absence, mais refaire face à son passé l'avait apparemment libéré d'un lourd fardeau. Il semblait désormais plus prompt à s'ouvrir aux autres, voire même à sourire, et tous furent soulagés de voir qu'il manifestait maintenant sans se retenir sa confiance et son affection envers ses camarades. Certes, Yurick était toujours le garçon sérieux et cynique qu'il avait toujours été, mais certaines choses ne changent jamais, comme on dit.  
Vraiment jamais.

- Tu m'énerves !

Accoudée à sa table habituelle, dans la taverne d'Ariela, Syrenne lança sa chope à moitié vide, qui atterrit sur un coin de la tête de Lowell, tentant de séduire Ariela pour la énième fois. Assis face à la bretteuse et ses trois chopes restantes, Yurick soupira bruyamment, et continua de siroter sa boisson tout en griffonnant quelques mots sur un carnet. Le trio s'était retrouvé ici, pendant que Dagran, Zael et Mirania étaient encore au château. Ils étaient venus chercher un peu de tranquillité, mais apparemment, Syrenne avait un concept bien à elle de la tranquillité, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une situation bien familière.

- Tu perturbes tout le monde à force de draguer de tous les côtés, articula Syrenne en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je perturbe moins mon entourage qu'une certaine saoularde de ma connaissance.

Sans se retourner, il se massa la tête et ramassa le verre. Face à lui, Ariela semblait hésiter sur le comportement à adopter : Les séparer, ou agir comme Yurick et faire comme si de rien était, -lui aussi s'étant plus ou moins habitué à leurs querelles quotidiennes- ? La rousse se leva, et toisa son camarade d'un air mauvais, rendu peu crédible par son ébriété.

- Répète un peu ?!  
- Tu as trop bu, Syrenne, va te reposer !  
- T'es pas mon père, me donne pas d'ordres !  
- C'est pas un ordre, c'est un conseil, tu vas encore être dans un état pas possible !  
- Tu t'es vu au lendemain de tes nuits de folie ?!

Le regard de Lowell s'éclaira, comme si cette dernière réplique lui avait remis quelque chose en tête. Il se tâta les cheveux, dont plusieurs mèches étaient désormais collantes d'alcool.

- Je ne peux pas aller à mon rendez-vous avec mes cheveux dans cet état ! Yurick, je pourrais t'emprunter ton savon, vite fait ? S'exclama t-il en se tournant soudain vers le borgne, comme un dernier recours.  
- Troisième tiroir de ma table de chevet, répondit le concerné sans relever la tête.

Lowell le remercia d'un hochement de tête, et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux chambres, mais Syrenne l'arrêta, l'agrippant par le bras.

- On a pas fini ! Grogna la jeune femme, furieuse.  
- Oh, ça va finir comme d'habitude ! J'ai des choses à faire, là !  
- Tu n'es même pas amoureux de ces filles, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
- Commence par te trouver un petit ami, et tu pourras revenir me donner des leçons, d'accord ?

Le silence se fit dans la salle, comme si la magie de glace du grand blond avait soudainement pétrifié l'endroit. Ariela et son père soupirèrent, faisant signe aux quelques autres clients de ne pas fuir devant ce spectacle. Même Yurick regardait maintenant la scène l'air presque choqué. A l'étage, assis sur la rampe d'escaliers, le petit Warren ricanait faiblement, semblant trouver la conversation très instructive sur l'état d'esprit du groupe. Syrenne, rouge tomate -et pas seulement à cause de l'alcool-, resta d'abord tétanisée elle aussi, la bouche entrouverte, sur le point de bégayer une réponse explosive à un Lowell qui réalisait l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
Ce fut le moment qu'une certaine personne choisit pour rentrer.

- Bonjour tout le monde, s'exclama Mirania de sa voix chantante en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Son aura d'étrangeté l'accompagnant, elle ne calcula pas le moins du monde l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans la taverne, et alla paisiblement s'asseoir à une table, en fredonnant. Lowell souffla un bon coup, soulagé en sentant Syrenne relâcher la prise sur son bras. Pour sûr, elle n'allait pas continuer à lui hurler dessus après une entrée pareille.  
La bretteuse regarda quelques instants autour d'elle, puis fixa Lowell, plissant les yeux pour marquer son hésitation. Elle finit par saisir brutalement une nouvelle chope de bière, en renversant une partie au passage, et cria :

- C'est pas du tout ce que je veux ! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à RIEN!  
- Syrenne, attends !

Sur ces mots, elle poussa théâtralement Lowell du passage, monta les escaliers en trombe et fonça s'enfermer dans sa chambre comme une furie, toujours avec son verre d'alcool, sous le regard de Warren, qui semblait bien s'amuser à présent.

- Syrenne, ne renverse pas d'alcool sur les draps, jugea finalement bon d'intervenir Ariela.  
- Je vois que vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien, intima Mirania à Lowell, avec son sourire habituel.

Le concerné ne répondit pas, et se hâta d'aller à la salle de bain.

Syrenne passa de nombreuses minutes à frapper du pied dans le mur de sa chambre, déchargeant sa colère. Comment cet abruti pouvait-il lui ordonner de se trouver un petit ami ? Comment pouvait-il utiliser ça comme argument pour mettre un terme à la conversation ? Lui aussi il en faisait des tonnes, mais fuyait au moindre problème en utilisant ce genre d'excuse pourrie. Cette simple pensée la fit grincer des dents, et elle frappa une dernière fois dans le mur, avant d'avaler une grande gorgée de bière.

- Fait chier...

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut au tour de Zael de rentrer à la taverne afin de prendre des nouvelles de ses amis. Il fut visiblement soucieux du comportement de Syrenne et de Lowell après cette dispute explosive à laquelle il n'avait pas assisté, et vint leur parler. L'apprenti-chevalier semblait connaître Syrenne plus qu'elle ne le pensait, lorsqu'il déclara savoir qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Lowell. Il avait dit cela ironiquement, en exagérant sans doute, mais il avait cerné le fond de sa pensée. Donner l'impression d'être si prévisible, et d'être surprise à éprouver des sentiments qu'elle considérait comme faibles l'avait agacée, sans oublier qu'elle était toujours en colère contre le grand blond, et pas prête de le ménager.  
C'est alors que Zael, qui semblait avoir joué les entremetteurs lui dit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre : Lowell aurait lui aussi des sentiments pour elle. Aussitôt, les pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, pensées qu'elle finit par exprimer à voix haute, poussée par la colère et l'alcool. Plus que de sa frustration de constater que Lowell avait trop peur pour venir le dire lui-même, elle finit par parler de son passé, son pays détruits, son incapacité à pleurer les morts, et surtout, surtout -Et Zael le comprit sûrement- sa peur d'être abandonnée, livrée à elle-même après avoir accordé sa confiance à quelque un. Elle fit bien comprendre au jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qu'elle faisait confiance aux hommes du groupe, tous sans exception, qui ne l'avaient jamais laissée tomber pendant un combat.  
...Mais...  
Au fond d'elle, elle se demandait ce qu'il en serait si elle s'aventurait plus loin. Au delà de la confiance en tant que simple partenaire.  
Remerciant Zael de l'avoir écoutée, elle se décida à aller prendre une douche, afin de se rafraîchir les idées sous tous les sens du terme.

L'eau froide n'est pas forcément agréable, surtout après avoir abusé de l'alcool, mais de cette façon, son esprit semblait devenir plus clair. Elle réalisa tout ce qu'elle venait de raconter à Zael, ce garçon qui peinait à prendre des initiatives et qu'elle avait toujours voulu protéger. Il devenait un homme, songea t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique. En y repensant, elle eut un peu honte d'avoir déballé aussi facilement quelque chose qu'elle avait gardé pour elle aussi longtemps, mais de l'autre elle était soulagée, et se sentait plus légère, à présent, mais quelque chose d'autre la tracassait.  
Elle n'avait même pas pu nier ou s'énerver lorsqu'on lui avait mis sous le nez les sentiments naissants entre Lowell et elle. Au fond d'elle, Syrenne savait pertinemment qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu de la même façon que Dagran, Zael ou Yurick, mais comme quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose sur lequel elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots.  
S'il en était de même pour lui, -elle-même avait un peu de mal à y croire- pouvait-elle envisager quelque chose ? Pouvait-elle envisager de faire confiance à un homme comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant ?  
La bretteuse se frotta énergiquement le visage avec le plat de sa main, avant de saisir une serviette, sur le coin de la douche.

- Je vais lui parler.

Se rhabillant en vitesse, récupérant son équipement, elle sortit de la chambre, tombant sur Mirania en pleine discussion gastronomique avec Warren. La soigneuse sourit lorsque Syrenne lui tapota l'épaule, apparemment soulagée qu'elle soit calmée.

- Où est Lowell ? Demanda la bretteuse  
- Lowell ? Il est sorti il y a vingt bonnes minutes à présent, répondit-elle en penchant la tête.

Yurick, à présent assis face au bar, toujours plongé dans son écriture, leva la tête vers l'étage supérieur.

- Il n'est jamais en retard à ses rendez-vous, tu le connais.  
- Cet abruti, grinça t-elle en serrant les dents et en descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je vais le chercher et le ramener par la peau des fesses !  
- Courage Syrenne ! S'exclama Warren en levant les bras, et manquant de tomber de sa rampe, Mirania n'eut-elle pas été là pour le rattraper.

Syrenne posa sa chope vide sur le coin d'une table, avant que Yurick, un peu surpris de la tournure des événements -contrairement à Mirania, Warren et même Ariela, qui échangeaient des regards complices entre les deux étages- ne continue :

- Il doit être à la place de la fontaine, si tu le cherches !

La jeune femme envoya ses mèches rebelles valser derrière son dos, comme se préparant à un combat particulièrement difficile. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à lui avouer ses sentiments de but en blanc ou à laisser quoique ce soit transparaître de façon trop visible...  
Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'elle était sûre de vouloir faire.

La ville était un peu plus agitée qu'à l'ordinaire, mais rien de bien étonnant à cela, qui ne serait pas surpris de savoir que l'île elle-même servait de forteresse-mouvante alors qu'ils menaient tranquillement leurs vies, la guerre en préparation contre les Guraks n'arrangeant évidemment rien.  
Une fois la Place de la Fontaine à vue, Syrenne accéléra, regardant rapidement autour d'elle en évitant les mouvements de foule. Au bout d'un moment, elle aperçut la silhouette familière de son coéquipier, debout devant la fontaine, en compagnie d'une jeune villageoise. La demoiselle en question n'était pas spécialement belle ou laide, ni même provocante. C'était certainement une fille lambda en quête du grand amour, charmée par le physique avantageux et les mots tendres que savait utiliser Lowell, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'était mis en tête de flirter. En s'avançant, décidée, Syrenne ne savait pas dire si c'était de la jalousie ou de la pitié qu'elle ressentait pour cette fille, toujours était-il que son cœur se serrait douloureusement lorsqu'elle les vit rire ensemble. La bretteuse prit une grande inspiration, et l'appela :

- Lowell !

Le concerné se retourna, écarquillant les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de la jeune femme derrière lui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, celui de Lowell mêlait stupeur et sévérité.  
« Ne viens pas ficher mon rendez-vous en l'air », semblait-il dire, ses yeux zigzaguant entre sa camarade et la jeune fille en face de lui. Syrenne ne sourcilla pas, continuant d'avancer. Il voulait jouer à ce jeu là ?

- Ramène-toi, Lowell !  
- Lowell, qui est cette fille ? Demanda la villageoise, les larmes aux yeux. Est-ce que tu aurais déjà quelqu'un d'autre ?!

Le mercenaire semblait bien perdu entre les deux demoiselles, alors que les passants regardait le trio en haussant les sourcils. Lowell réfléchit quelques instants, avant de se reprendre, souriant nerveusement :

- C'est juste une fille de mon groupe, ne t'en fais pas ! Dit-il en secouant la main devant sa « petite amie ». Elle vient juste dire bonjour je suppose, elle ne reste pas longtemps, pas vrai Syrenne ?  
- Lowell, quand je te dis de te ramener...

Sans avertissement ni ménagement, elle écrasa le pied de Lowell, qui se mordit les lèvres de douleur.

- ...je déteste me répéter !

Profitant de cet instant d'inattention de sa part, elle attrapa sa main, et se mit à courir aussi vite que possible, l'entraînant avec elle, et laissant la pauvre fille derrière eux nageant en pleine incompréhension. Lowell ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose non plus, car sous le choc, il ne chercha même pas à arrêter Syrenne, se laissant plus ou moins traîner dans la ville, le vent du large fouettant leurs visages. Ce fût elle qui finit par ralentir son rythme jusqu'à s'arrêter dans une ruelle étroite de la ville, soufflant un grand coup, comme si elle était à la fois en train de récupérer et de ressentir un immense soulagement. Lowell dégagea finalement sa main.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Syrenne ?! J'avais un bon feeling avec cette fille là !  
- C'est la dernière fois que tu fais ça...  
- Hein ?

Syrenne fit volte-face, jetant un regard enflammé au mage de glace. Sa voix était dure et menacante.

- N'arrange plus de rendez-vous de ce genre là !  
- Pardon ? C'est ma vie à ce que je sache ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était mon style de vie !  
- Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ?!  
- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas agir comme ça ?!  
- Ça me dérange, c'est tout! En plus...

Ils se firent face en silence, leur discussion ayant véritablement pris un air de combat. Lowell semblait la défier de finir sa phrase. Syrenne plissa lentement les yeux, finissant par les détourner du visage du mercenaire, et continua finalement :

- En plus, ça ne te rend clairement pas heureux.

Lowell se pétrifia sur place, comme frappé par la foudre. Il se passa la main sur le visage, et, comme réalisant que Syrenne était encore là, marmonna :

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser des gens s'éprendre de moi, et vice versa. Je préfère tuer leurs attentes dans l'œuf, c'est mieux pour tout le monde...  
- C'est quoi ces propos débiles ? Ça a aucun sens et tu le sais très bien !

Lowell était anormalement sur la défensive, croisant nerveusement les bras, et regardant de tous côtés, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que personne d'autre ne les écouteraient.

- Toutes les filles que j'ai véritablement aimées sont mortes dans mes bras, toutes sans exception, Syrenne ! Si ça devait m'arriver encore une fois, je ne pourrais jamais me relever !

En parler à Zael dans la journée avait sûrement aidé à le dire une seconde fois, mais face à Syrenne, c'était une autre histoire. Néanmoins la concernée resta sans répondre quelques instants, considérant ce que Lowell venait de lui dire. Elle s'était toujours douté que comme les autres du groupe -elle y comprise-, il avait vécu des périodes difficiles, et perdu des êtres chers, mais à ce point là...  
Pour résumer, il s'était crée une carapace d'insouciance pour ne plus avoir à être blessé, quitte à renier ses propres sentiments ; il s'était fait une réputation de Don Juan pour que personne ne dépasse la limite qu'il avait fixé ? Combien de temps avait-il vécu ainsi...

- Si je peux éviter cette malédiction, je...

Lowell semblait vraiment acculé cette fois, comme si un couteau dans son dos le forçait à parler. Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Syrenne s'avança, menaçante, et le serra dans ses bras. Le blond baissa la tête, un sourire plus triste que d'habitude aux lèvres et le regard presque éteint.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aime pas les endroits confinés, se justifia t-elle en désignant les murs d'un doigt, ce à quoi Lowell sourit un peu plus franchement.  
- Quelle idée de t'arrêter ici, aussi... J'aime bien ton côté idiot, mine de rien !  
- Tu peux parler !

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, regardant au loin. Il hésitait, Syrenne pouvait le sentir aux battements de son cœur, trop rapides pour l'air qu'il affichait. Elle releva lentement la tête, et lui donna une légère pichenette dans le torse.

- Je veux que tu sois heureux, Lowell. Ça m'énerve que tu te mentes à toi-même en utilisant des pauvres filles comme ça !  
- Mais je...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, au fond de toi ?

Le regard de Lowell se posa finalement sur Syrenne. C'était un regard plein de tristesse et de désir refréné. Pour la première fois, elle eut vraiment l'impression qu'il laissait tomber son masque de bonne humeur et d'allégresse.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris va !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds -Lowell était exagérément grand- et l'embrassa, résolument. D'abord stupéfait, le blond finit par répondre d'abord timidement au baiser, comme se libérant peu à peu d'une chaîne invisible, puis reprit bientôt le dessus sur Syrenne. C'était comme elle le pensait, songea t-elle en fermant les yeux. Il s'était retenu bien trop longtemps. Syrenne aussi était heureuse de voir Lowell s'ouvrir un peu à ses propres rêves ; elle voulait être là pour lui, l'aider quand il en avait besoin, et pas seulement en tant que mercenaire. Après quelques instants,la jeune femme finit par reculer, et répondit par un grand sourire à la mine interdite de Lowell.

- On peut dire que tu as de l'expérience pour ça !  
- Je ne peux pas dire la même chose pour toi, plaisanta le mage avant de se prendre un coup dans les côtes.

Syrenne lui tourna le dos, feignant de bouder, et finit par déclarer :

- Rentrons Lowell.  
- Mh. J'arrive !

Quittant finalement la ruelle, d'une humeur bien plus légère que lorsqu'ils y avaient pénétrés, les deux mercenaires rentrèrent paisiblement et silencieusement à l'auberge, ce qui était évidemment contraire à leur habitude. Le soleil commençait doucement à décliner dans le ciel, prenant une délicate teinte orangée Une fois devant la porte, Syrenne murmura à son camarade :

- Prends ton temps, et réfléchis à ce que tu veux faire ! Je ne peux pas te forcer à surmonter ton passé comme ça, alors je t'attendrais. Néanmoins...

Regardant Lowell du coin de l'œil, elle esquissa un léger sourire, les yeux pétillants de défi.

- ...Sache que les malédictions, ça ne me fait pas peur !

Comme Syrenne lui avait conseillé, ils prirent leurs temps, et n'évoquèrent plus cet instant qu'ils avaient partagés avant un moment. La bretteuse refusait de laisser cette situation détériorer même temporairement l'ambiance générale du groupe, et continua d'agir comme elle avait toujours agi, en grande-gueule et en bagarreuse, entraînant comme d'habitude ses compagnons à l'arène dès que possible, et sans rater une seule occasion de se rafraîchir le gosier.  
Mirania en particulier, de par sa nature perspicace, flairait un changement entre Lowell et Syrenne, et n'hésitait pas à lui en faire part la nuit, lorsqu'elles flânaient dans leur chambre avant de dormir : En effet, même si les deux continuaient de se chamailler pour des broutilles, leurs prises de bec semblaient nettement plus amicales, plus complices ;après tout, n'étaient-ils pratiquement toujours collés ensemble, depuis quelques temps ? Sans compter que Lowell ne semblait plus fréquenter de filles, comme avant. Certes, il se vantait toujours de ses prouesses et de ses contacts dans la noblesse féminine, mais il ne sortait plus si tard comme il en avait l'habitude. Cela semblait à présent plus être une question de fierté masculine que de faits avérés.  
Alors que la soigneuse listait joyeusement ses arguments, Syrenne ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Mirania n'aimait pas simplement voir les gens tomber amoureux : D'abord Zael et Calista, maintenant Lowell et elle...

Pourtant, même si cette histoire était au cœur des pensées de Syrenne et des réflexions de Lowell, ils savaient tout deux que pour l'instant, il y avait plus important.  
La guerre avait commencé pour de bon après une seconde attaque Gurak s'étant terminé sur le meurtre du général Ashtar. Ce fut cet événement tragique -après que Zael fut innocenté- qui décida le Comte Arganan à finalement lancer l'assaut sur le continent Gurak.  
Le groupe avait participé à l'assaut en question, et Syrenne, habituée aux actions de ce genre de par son passé de soldate, avait vu ce qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Rien de plus, rien de moins.  
Toujours était-il qu'évidemment, retrouver ce genre de situation ne l'avait pas réjouie, bien au contraire.

- Syrenne, ça fait trois jours maintenant, décompresse un peu !

La concernée faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, alors que Lowell vint l'y rejoindre, visiblement étonné du comportement de la rousse. Celle-ci ne répondit pas, et finit par s'arrêter devant la fenêtre, regardant la nuit tomber.

- Où est Mirania ? J'ai vraiment envie d'un bain avec elle maintenant...  
- Elle vient de partir au château. Telle qu'on la connaît, elle va sûrement rester bouquiner là-bas toute la nuit...Il n'y a que nous deux du groupe, pour le moment !

Syrenne grogna de mécontentement. Entre Yurick qui s'était mis en tête de donner des « cours du soir » aux gamins étudiant la magie là-bas dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, Mirania qui trouvait son bonheur dans la bibliothèque, et Zael et Dagran qui passaient leur temps là-bas -leur position d'apprentis-chevaliers oblige-, elle se retrouvait souvent seule à l'auberge avec Lowell. A deux, ils ne pouvaient même pas aller tenter l'arène, quel gâchis. Après un silence, celui-ci s'accouda contre le mur de la chambre, et demanda :

- A propos, tu ne trouves pas Dagran bizarre depuis quelque temps ?  
- Bizarre ?  
- Ouais, je sais pas...Depuis qu'il est devenu une figure importante dans la cour, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne pense plus qu'à ça !

Syrenne toisa son ami, affichant un air pensif, avant de hausser les épaules.

- Dagran a toujours aimé se concentrer sur ce qu'il voulait faire. C'est son rêve, et c'est un grand garçon, fais-lui confiance.

Une part d'elle avait du mal à saisir pourquoi Lowell était si soucieux : après tout, il connaissait Dagran depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, il devait bien savoir que leur leader ferait tout pour devenir chevalier. S'il s'impliquait pour leur permettre à tous d'avoir une vie meilleure, ils devraient apprécier, non ?  
...Non. A bien y réfléchir, elle non plus n'aimait pas trop la situation. L'adoubement de Zael ainsi que son mariage avec Calista qui aurait lieu dans deux jours allait certainement changer beaucoup de choses, des choses qui n'avaient pas nécessairement besoin de changer d'après elle. Ils étaient déjà reconnus, et heureux, mais là aussi, tout lui semblait si faux.  
La seule chose qui lui faisait tenir des propos si optimistes était qu'elle ne voulait pas rendre Lowell plus inquiet qu'il ne l'était déjà ; si cette nouvelle vie ne leur convenait pas, ils aviseraient, il n'y avait pas besoin de s'en faire pour leur leader en particulier.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, le blond sembla temporairement convaincu, et un silence s'installa entre les deux.

- Et pourquoi tu restes dans notre chambre ? Finit-elle par demander en se jetant sur son lit. C'est la chambre des filles, vous les mecs, vous restez chez vous !  
- Tu es rude, répondit Lowell en ricanant, et en s'asseyant sur le coin du lit. C'est comme je t'ai dit, tu as l'air énervée depuis notre retour du château des Guraks, je voulais savoir si tu avais envie d'en parler !

Envisageant d'abord de refuser sèchement, Syrenne se ravisa, et après un long soupir, elle raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vu avec Zael, ce jour là. Les massacres en masse de citoyens Guraks, l'arrogance inouïe des chevaliers, leur stupide capitaine avec son rire encore plus stupide, et -plus que tout- leur fuite, comment une fois de plus, tous avaient détallés comme des lapins au premier monstre venu.

- On aurait pu y rester que ça ne les aurait pas dérangés, finit-elle en frappant rageusement son oreiller, alors que Lowell lui adressait un sourire compatissant. Les hommes sont tous les mêmes.  
- Les chevaliers de Lazulis sont comme ça, Syrenne, ne généralise pas !  
- Il n'y a pas qu'eux.

Le ton catégorique de Syrenne le surprit. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais la bretteuse continua, le ton monocorde :

- Tous les soldats que j'ai croisé étaient comme ça, à m'abandonner au moindre pépin. Je les déteste tous...A cause d'eux, mon pays...Tout le monde...

Elle s'arrêta, réalisant qu'elle n'en avait encore jamais parlé à Lowell. Son regard se porta sur le plafond, songeant de nouveau à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais. Sa colère fut bientôt remplacée par de la frustration : Elle savait que cette mission idiote n'allait que lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, au final. Le blond, de son côté, sembla rapidement comprendre où elle voulait en venir, se souvenant des circonstances de leur rencontre. Il se pencha lentement vers elle, prenant quelques boucles rousses entre ses doigts.

- Si ça te fait du bien, tu peux pleurer, je te promets de ne pas me moquer !  
- Me fais pas rire...J'ai jamais pleuré pour ça !

D'un geste épuisé, elle plaça son bras sur son visage, comme pour se cacher la vue, espérant sûrement que ça puisse bloquer le flot de souvenirs par la même occasion. Par le léger soupir de Lowell, la bretteuse pouvait deviner qu'il pensait qu'elle disait ça par pudeur, pour ne pas dévoiler ses faiblesses, mais c'était loin d'être ça. Elle finit par retirer son bras, et cligna des yeux, sans même avoir réussi à les humidifier. Elle tourna sa tête vers son compagnon, et afficha un sourire cynique.

- J'y arrive pas. C'est comme si c'était un mauvais rêve...  
- Syrenne...  
- J'ai beau m'entraîner encore et encore, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être faible. Être la seule à survivre aux autres c'est vraiment...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, Lowell s'était allongé sur elle, la tenant fermement dans ses bras. Cette phrase avait comme provoqué un déclic chez le mercenaire.

- Lâche-moi, crétin, tu vas péter mon lit...

Le blond sourit faiblement de cette réaction. Syrenne ne réfléchissait plus vraiment à ce qu'elle disait, comme si une partie d'elle n'était pas là, bloquée dans ce passé détruit depuis longtemps. Lowell ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots pendant quelques instants.

- Moi aussi, j'ai pensé ça, à un moment donné. Qu'être le seul à survivre était la pire des choses qui pouvait arriver...Mais crois-moi, Syrenne, je suis content que tu sois en vie, avec moi, avec nous tous.

Il embrassa doucement sa tempe, mettant le moins de distance possible entre leurs deux corps. Syrenne, revenant lentement à elle, sentait que ses mots l'avait touché plus qu'elle ne le pensait, et passa lentement ses bras autour du dos de Lowell. Celui-ci enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux roux de Syrenne, et murmura :

- J'ai fait mon choix, j'arrête de flirter partout, continua t-il dans un murmure. Je veux être avec toi. Moi aussi je veux que tu sois heureuse...Je veux te rendre heureuse.  
- T'en as mis du temps, sourit Syrenne après un silence. Mais on va dire que je te pardonne !

Et là-dessus, les deux mercenaires s'embrassèrent, timidement dans un premier temps, puis de plus en plus fougueusement, comme si leur vie en dépendait. C'était leur instant, et en cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance ; seulement lui et elle, leurs chaleurs respectives se mélangeant alors que tout deux peinaient à dissimuler leur désir grandissant. Ils s'aimaient, le savaient, et tenaient à se le montrer de la façon la plus ancienne qui soit. Bientôt, Lowell alla verrouiller la porte de la chambre, et au fur et à mesure, leurs vêtements respectifs se retrouvèrent en boule au sol.

- Ça va aller Syrenne ?

Au dessus de Syrenne, allongée sur le lit, le mage pouvait constater que le teint de la bretteuse avait légèrement pâli, son regard passant du corps nu au Lowell au sien. Syrenne finit par hocher la tête, esquissant un sourire, le même que lorsqu'elle avait évoqué son passé

- C'est rien. C'est juste que ma première fois s'est pas...super bien passée !

Elle détourna légèrement les yeux, et il n'en fallut pas plus à Lowell pour comprendre, écarquillant les yeux, choqué d'apprendre une telle chose à un moment pareil. Sans attendre, il la serra à nouveau dans ses bras, et lui embrassa le front.

- Alors on va rendre celle-ci tellement inoubliable qu'elle occultera les autres !  
- T'es plutôt confiant...Je vais pas laisser tes précédentes conquêtes faire mieux que moi en tout cas !  
- Ça m'aurait étonné de toi !

Et, alors que leurs mains se rejoignirent, se cherchant mutuellement, que leurs corps ne firent bientôt plus qu'un, Lowell sourit, du vrai sourire que Syrenne avait tant voulu voir.

- Je ne suis pas comme ces hommes ! Je ne te laisserais jamais seule, compte sur moi.


	5. Délivrance

**Auteur :** Hippo-kun  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers de The Last Story appartiennent à Nintendo et à Hironobu Sakaguchi.  
**Note :** J'ai un peu tardé à poster ce chapitre, mais voilà l'avant-dernier ! Bonne lecture ! Ah, et certaines paroles restranscrites du jeu peuvent être différentes des sous-titres parce que...j'ai été trop fainéante pour aller vérifier ! ...Non, plus sérieusement, il y a de ça, mais c'est également parce que certaines traductions ne collaient pas trop aux paroles anglaises, et comme je suis une true rebelz, j'en ai modifées. Eh ouais.

* * *

Chapitre V : Délivrance

* * *

_« Je ne te laisserais jamais seule, compte sur moi. »_  
Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Syrenne, encore et encore, alors que le corps de Lowell tombait lourdement au sol, transpercé par l'épée de Zesha. Il l'avait protégée, alors qu'elle n'avait pas songé à surveiller ses arrières. A cause de sa propre faiblesse, il...  
Avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle était à ses côtés, tenant sa main dont la chaleur s'échappait petit à petit.

Ces derniers jours avait été harassants pour le groupe, depuis le refus catégorique de Zael de se faire adouber et tout ce qui s'ensuivit. Malgré la disparition inexplicable de Dagran, les mercenaires avaient donné tout ce qu'ils avaient pour faire cesser cette guerre qui faisait rage, et en finir avec cet Étranger qui ne provoquait que tragédies et convoitises. Bien décidés à en découdre avec Zangurak et à retrouver Calista, que ce dernier avait de nouveau enlevée, ils étaient restés soudés jusqu'au bout, toujours dans l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle croyait en cet avenir que Syrenne avait implicitement accepté la demande en mariage de Lowell -tout aussi implicite- quelques temps plus tôt. Lui, en entendant cette réponse qu'il n'attendait clairement pas, avait durant quelques instants affiché une mine étonnée, voire anxieuse.  
Avec le recul, la jeune femme pouvait plus ou moins deviner ce qu'il avait du penser à ce moment là : A peine deux jours plus tôt, lui et Syrenne s'étaient finalement avoué leurs sentiments. Ils s'aimaient, mais peut-être que la perspective de se marier avec elle lui donnait l'impression qu'elle aussi finirait par mourir dans ses bras. Qu'ils ne s'étaient rapprochés ces derniers jours que dans le but d'être séparés de manière définitive, surtout maintenant que le groupe livrait sans arrêt bataille, protégeant la ville sans le moindre répit ?  
A ce moment là, Syrenne s'était jurée d'être forte, de survivre en luttant encore et encore, et tenta de convaincre Lowell, lui et les autres, de penser la même chose. Hors de question de laisser sa propre faiblesse blesser Lowell.  
Alors pourquoi cela finissait-il ainsi ?

- Haha...Il m'a pas raté, ricana le blond d'une voix étranglée, comme s'il luttait pour parler.

Alors que la vie de Lowell semblait filer entre ses doigts telle du sable fin, elle s'entendit crier le prénom de son compagnon, encore et encore, sa voix se perdant en sanglots, ne prêtant que peu attention aux combats qui faisaient à nouveau rage derrière elle. Pour la première fois, la soif de combat avait totalement quitté son corps, ne laissant derrière elle que le désespoir et la tristesse, alors qu'elle tentait en vain de garder Lowell conscient.  
Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était juste un cauchemar, et elle allait se réveiller.  
C'était comme à cette époque, sans l'être, réalisa t-elle, son cœur se serrant un peu plus. Dans ce chaos, elle avait été trop imprudente, trop faible ; mais cette fois, les hommes ne s'étaient pas enfuis, au contraire, Lowell l'avait protégée. Protégée de sa vie.  
Cette personne qu'elle voulait voir vivre plus que tout avait donné sa vie, en lui prouvant au passage que sa vision des hommes était erronée. Alors qu'elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux une nouvelle fois, elle rassembla ses forces, et tenta de soulever Lowell, mais les membres du jeune homme semblaient être de plus en plus lourds et raides, et décollaient à peine du sol.

- Pourquoi...Pourquoi maintenant ? Bégaya t-elle en réessayant, sans plus de succès. On doit partir d'ici ! Lève-toi Lowell !  
- Je n'irais nulle part.

Se forçant à garder les yeux entre-ouverts, sa tête misérablement posée sur le sol, Lowell haussa légèrement la voix en regardant Zael.

- File, finit le blond en se crispant de douleur.  
- Mais...

Syrenne finit par se retourner également vers ses camarades, toujours aux prises avec un Zesha remis sur pieds, ainsi que les soldats qu'il avait invoqués, arrivant toujours plus nombreux afin de défendre leur maître. Alors que les lumières des boules de feu et des cercles de soin fusaient en tout sens, Zael, l'air hésitant, tentait de porter quelques coups au jumeau Gurak, tandis que Yurick et Mirania, eux aussi, le poussaient à profiter du tumulte pour aller retrouver Calista, qui était sûrement non loin d'ici à présent. Le regard du garçon aux cheveux châtains zigzaguait entre ses amis, Zesha, la sortie et Lowell, allongé à terre, Syrenne tenant doucement sa main. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, et lança aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait :

- On s'occupe de Lowell, alors arrête de bailler aux corneilles, et va sauver Calista !

Zael ne devait pas hésiter, s'il pouvait gagner quelques minutes, il devait le faire. Aucun rapport avec le fait d'être l'Élu de l'Étranger ou d'une autre prophétie stupide, c'était avant tout un homme, et il irait sauver la fille qu'il aime ; c'est ce pourquoi il avait continué à avancer depuis tellement longtemps. Le jeune homme regarda Zesha, toujours assailli de flammes, puis Syrenne, prêt à répliquer, mais le regard noir de la bretteuse l'en dissuada.

- Zael, vas-y ! Je me répéterais pas !

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, avant que finalement, Zael plisse les yeux d'un air désolé, et fonce vers le couloir suivant, jusque là scellé par un mécanisme complexe. Syrenne soupira, soulagée qu'il ait fini par lui obéir avant de sentir Lowell serrer un peu plus fort sa main.

- Syrenne...

Sa voix était très faible, et semblait s'éteindre petit à petit. Néanmoins, son regard était on ne peut plus sérieux, comme déterminé à dire quelque chose.

- Ne parle pas, crétin ! Économise tes forces et ça va aller...Ça va aller !  
- Syrenne, je suis désolé.

Je suis désolé. De quoi pouvait-il être désolé ? C'est elle qui devrait être désolée, le sentiment d'avoir été protégé par l'homme qu'on aime était loin de ce qu'on pouvait lire dans les livres, il n'apportait ni fierté, ni soulagement. Juste de la culpabilité, la culpabilité d'avoir été faible au point de laisser quelqu'un se sacrifier pour soi. A l'époque, elle s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir su protéger son peuple, alors que les autres avaient fui, mais à présent, cette culpabilité revenait sous une forme bien différente.  
Alors de quoi devait-il être désolé ? Désolé de mou... ? Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant.

- Je suis désolé... J'avais peur de te voir mourir dans mes bras sans pouvoir rien faire. J'avais peur que ça finisse comme les autres alors...je voulais à tout prix te protéger...J'ai été fier pendant un instant, mais...

Le visage de Syrenne se décomposait, chuchotant des « Non ! » à toute allure, alors que Zesha mordait à nouveau la poussière à coup de grandes explosions, derrière elle.  
Il avait finalement décidé de faire des efforts, d'aller de l'avant et d'arrêter de se comporter comme un coureur de jupons ! Il avait finalement avoué ce qu'il voulait vraiment, ce qu'elle voulait vraiment...  
Ca ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi !

- Lowell, reste avec moi, je t'en prie !  
- Au final...Je t'aurais juste fait subir ça à ma place...Pardon...  
- Lowell !  
- Tâchez d'arrêter cette guerre pour moi...d'accord... ?

Avec un sourire triste et fatigué, il lâcha lentement la main de Syrenne. Il ferma les yeux comme à contrecœur, et ses muscles finirent par se raidir. La bretteuse eut un haut-le-cœur à cet instant, et le secoua d'abord doucement, puis plus brusquement, criant le prénom de Lowell encore et toujours plus fort, jusqu'à ce que ses hurlements résonnent dans la salle toute entière. Les larmes semblaient bloquées dans ses yeux, alors qu'elle secouait le corps sans vie de Lowell, refusant d'y croire. Il ne pouvait pas être mort si rapidement, elle n'avait pas pu laissé faire ça.

- NON...LOWELL...  
- Syrenne.

Moins brusque qu'à l'accoutumé, Yurick saisit doucement les épaules de la bretteuse, afin de l'éloigner du corps de Lowell. Le mage de feu tremblait légèrement, mais Syrenne ne fit même pas attention à ce détail, dévastée. Elle se releva doucement, avant que Mirania ne la prenne dans ses bras. Derrière eux gisaient les corps de Zesha et des derniers soldats Guraks : le champs était libre, mais à quel prix.

- Désolée, j'ai pas servi à grand-chose sur la fin...  
- Ne t'en fais pas, maugréa Yurick en ramassant les épées de sa camarade, tombées à terre durant le combat. Le plus important, c'est qu'on s'en soit tous ti...

Chose rare, Mirania lui lança un regard sévère, lui montrant d'un revers de tête que le choix des mots était plus que maladroit. Le garçon au cache-oeil détourna les yeux, peiné pour sa camarade -et quelque part choqué de la voir dans cet état- , alors que la soigneuse caressait doucement le dos de Syrenne.

- Mirania...! Lowell...Il...  
- Je sais Syrenne, je sais...Sois forte...

Forte, Syrenne avait toujours voulu l'être, ne pas reculer face à l'ennemi, savoir faire face à toute sorte de situation, de toujours continuer à avancer. Mais cette fois, quelque chose en elle ne voulait plus avancer. Mirania la caressait comme une mère console son enfant, malgré le fait que la soigneuse était plus jeune de quelques années que Syrenne. A bien y réfléchir, elle avait toujours agi comme une mère, et voir son amie dans cet état devait la pousser à vouloir faire quelque chose. C'était une fille au grand cœur. Alors pour cette fois, la première fois, alors que les souvenirs, les promesses et le bonheur auquel elle croyait semblaient s'envoler hors de sa portée, Syrenne s'agrippa un peu plus à son amie, et fondit en larmes, pleurant comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré en répétant le prénom de Lowell, comme pour le convaincre de revenir parmi les vivants.

Au bout d'un moment, les trois mercenaires bien secoués durent se résoudre à avancer, laissant le corps du mage de glace derrière eux. Ils réussirent à se reprendre, et à rejoindre Zael et Calista dans leur bataille contre le roi des Guraks. Le cœur de Syrenne se serra lorsque la jeune héritière de la famille Arganan demanda ce qu'il était arrivé à Lowell. Le combat fut rude, mais tous prirent sur eux ; et la bretteuse, quant à elle, ne voulait qu'en finir avec tout ça, s'acharnant sur son adversaire comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une fois Zangurak défait, tous semblaient plus déterminés que jamais à détruire l'Etranger, croyant que plus rien ne pourrait les surprendre...

Et ils comprirent où avait été Dagran ces derniers jours.  
Ils comprirent qui avait tenu les Guraks informés des stratégies de Lazulis, qui avait tué le Général Ashtar, qui s'était approprié la seconde moitié de l'Étranger...  
Qui s'était servi d'eux durant tout ce temps.  
Dans un premier temps, le petit groupe de cinq était resté incrédule, le plus choqué de tous étant Zael, livré à la panique et à l'incompréhension, culpabilisant comme jamais ; mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Dagran était plus qu'un ami et qu'un chef pour lui, ils étaient quasiment frères. L'idée qu'il puisse se retourner contre eux ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit, tant sa confiance en lui était grande.  
Syrenne, étant à présent celle ayant connu leur chef le plus longtemps à part Zael, ne savait plus quoi penser tant son esprit était flou, comme coincé dans un brouillard impénétrable. D'un côté, elle avait du mal à y croire, croire que Dagran les avaient pris sous son aile, s'était occupé d'eux, entraîné avec eux, avait vécu avec eux, seulement pour les considérer comme des pions, dont les capacités lui permettrait d'arriver au sommet. Dagran ne pouvait pas être comme ça, on devait lui faire du chantage, il n'était pas comme ça.  
Mais de l'autre, elle se remémora avec amertume les paroles prononcées par Lowell, quelques jours plus tôt.  
_« Tu ne trouves pas Dagran bizarre depuis quelques temps ? Depuis qu'il est devenu une figure importante de la cour, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne pense plus qu'à ça. »_  
Ouais...Au final, Lowell aura encore eu un bon pressentiment. Elle, comme le reste du groupe, avait refusé de douter de leur leader, même si les faits étaient là. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à présent, c'était partir à la poursuite de leur ancien coéquipier en espérant quelques explications.  
Mais pour Syrenne, cette attente naïve se transforma bientôt en colère noire.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Lowell ? Demanda Dagran dans une salle noire comme de l'encre, une pointe de surprise dans sa voix.  
- Inutile de l'attendre, finit par répondre la rousse, après un long silence gêné de la part du groupe.  
- Je vois.

A ces deux mots seuls, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. L'homme quelque part devant eux n'était plus que l'ombre de celui qu'il avait été. Dagran avait toujours été secret, ne montrant que rarement ses sentiments, mais jamais ô grand jamais, il n'aurait pris un ton si horriblement froid à l'annonce de la mort d'un de ses compagnons.

- "Je vois." ?! C'est un peu court, Dagran ! Trouve autre chose !  
- Je suis navré, Syrenne.  
- Tes excuses ne changeront RIEN ! Espèce de salopard...

Une partie d'elle savait qu'elle était dure : Quel que soit le plan idiot qu'il préparait, Dagran n'était pas directement responsable de la mort de Lowell. Mais ce ton dénué du moindre sentiment ou du moindre regret pour ce qu'il infligeait à ses amis la mettait hors d'elle. Aux yeux de Syrenne, ce « Je suis navré » montrait qu'il savait pertinemment à quel point elle avait été ravagée par le sort du blond, mais lui donnait également l'impression qu'il s'était excusé pour stopper net toute conversation entre eux.  
Bientôt, confrontés aux plans de destruction de l'homme, tous comprirent qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une solution possible pour en finir : le combat à mort entre le groupe de mercenaires, et leur ancien leader, dominé par sa haine et par son pouvoir nouvellement acquis.  
C'était sans nul doute le combat le plus dur de leur vie, non seulement parce que leur adversaire possédait ce pouvoir incommensurable qu'était celui de l'Étranger, mais aussi parce qu'au fond, tout au fond, lorsqu'ils frappaient sauvagement leur adversaire, ils entendaient comme l'écho de l'âme de leur ami. C'était leur dernier affrontement.  
Affrontement que le groupe, épuisé, finit par gagner au bout d'un long moment où les cris, les bruits métalliques des épées et les craquements d'attaques magiques s'étaient échangés. Le coup final fut porté par Zael transperçant le torse de Dagran, qui, à la surprise générale, afficha un sourire bienveillant.  
Le groupe s'approcha de leur ami, adossé contre des débris, à terre. Des particules de lumière blanche dansaient autour d'eux, telles des flocons de neige. Dagran semblait très affaibli, mais serein. Vivant ses derniers instants, tous purent le regarder s'excuser pour toute la peine qu'il leur avait causé, de ne pas avoir eu les bonnes priorités. Personne ne disait mot, bien trop choqués de la tournure des évenements de cette journée, seuls les sanglots et les cris de détresse de Zael entrecoupaient les paroles de Dagran. Celui-ci les regardait tour à tour, paisible. Tous étaient très confus, incapables de demander à leur ami mourant si malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il les avaient vus comme des camarades.

- Vivez. Vivez pour moi.

Ce dernier ordre de Dagran fit tressaillir Syrenne. C'était comme s'il lisait en elle, comme s'il savait qu'elle était au bout du rouleau. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'arrivait simplement pas à s'imaginer un futur à partir de là, elle n'en trouvait pas la force. Comme Dagran le disait, tous pourraient se réconforter les uns les autres, car plus que des amis, ils étaient une famille mais...certaines choses ne redeviendraient jamais comme avant. Dagran ne serait plus là pour les gérer et les épauler, Zael et Calista allaient pour sûr aller de l'avant, et s'installer ensemble, le monde était en paix à présent...  
Mais ce sentiment de solitude ne la quittait pas. Le monde était en paix, mais un fossé infranchissable s'était crée dans son monde à elle, dans son cœur. Sans Lowell, elle ne pourrait plus être complètement heureuse, en sachant tout ce qui lui restait à faire. Sans Lowell, à quoi bon...  
De frustration, elle lança son épée à terre, trop peinée de perdre autant en une journée.  
Léguant son épée fétiche à Zael, Dagran poussa bientôt son dernier soupir, reposant paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres. Pour ses derniers moments, il aura pu redevenir Dagran, leur ami Dagran, pas cet être empli de colère et de ressentiment qu'ils avaient combattu. Juste Dagran. Ses camarades, les mercenaires qu'il avait recruté un par un, veillèrent sur lui jusqu'à la fin, Calista tenant fermement le bras de Zael, dévasté.  
D'une manière ou d'une autre, tout irait bien.  
Il y veillerait, même sans être à leurs côtés.

Syrenne s'était agenouillée près du corps de Lowell, sous le regard désolé du reste du groupe. Le blond semblait paisiblement endormi, seul son teint livide et ses mains glacées venant rappeler à la bretteuse la triste réalité. Elle soupira en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts ; elle avait bien travaillé, le monde était sauvé...Elle avait au moins mérité de mourir à ses côtés, non ? Mirania avait tenté de lui rappeler l'ordre final de Dagran, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Comment pourrait-elle laisser l'homme qu'elle aimait, seul dans cet endroit lugubre qui était en train de sombrer dans le néant ? Il méritait mieux.

- Tout ça n'a plus d'importance, s'écria t-elle lorsque Zael, qui lui aussi comprenait très bien ce qu'elle avait en tête, protesta. Il est parti en m'abandonnant ici...A quoi bon continuer à vivre ?

Tout ce qu'elle ressentait s'était écoulé sous forme de paroles avant qu'elle puisse essayer de leur donner forme. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle se serait giflée pour avoir proféré des phrases aussi niaises, en face de ses amis qui plus est. Mais à ce stade, plus rien ne lui importait, elle n'avait plus rien à cacher, même pas les larmes qui humidifiaient ses yeux et rendaient sa voix tremblante. Elle se savait égoïste : Zael, Calista, Yurick et Mirania n'avaient certainement pas besoin d'un mort supplémentaire, et la tristesse et le culpabilité que Syrenne tentait de fuir, ce serait eux qui l'endosseraient. C'était un cercle vicieux, mais elle était sûre -elle voulait s'en convaincre- qu'au fond, ils pouvaient comprendre. Ils s'étaient toujours bien compris.  
Elle voulait juste être avec Lowell. Parler et rire avec lui, comme avant, et commencer son futur avec lui.  
_Il avait promis qu'il ne la laisserait jamais seule._

Fermant les yeux, attendant seulement que ses amis se résignent et la laissent ici, elle entendit à peine le flash de lumière retentir à côté d'elle quelques instants plus tard, suivi d'un amical :

- Quoi de neuf, les gars ?

Le cœur de Syrenne manqua à un battement, pouvant reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Pendant un instant, elle crut à une hallucination, mais c'était bien Lowell, reprenant des couleurs, qui s'était rassis, affichant un sourire intrigué en regardant tout le monde le fixer avec des yeux ronds. Le blond se redressa difficilement, se massant le dos comme après une longue sieste dans une position inconfortable.

- Ouh...Ça fait vraiment mal...

Ayant visiblement du mal à détendre l'atmosphère, il se tourna lentement vers Syrenne, debout elle-aussi, ses yeux verts émeraudes écarquillés de surprise.

- Tu es vivant...

Elle avait dit cela d'une toute petite voix, comme si elle n'y croyait pas elle-même. Après quelques instants, elle plissa les yeux, et se jeta à son cou, laissant les larmes couler librement, alors qu'il lui tapotait le dos en riant.

- Me refais plus jamais ce coup là, articula t-elle entre deux sanglots, le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.  
- Hé, ne pleure pas...

Plus tard, Mirania, ayant toujours été plus sensible à ce genre de chose que les autres, avoua avoir senti la présence de Dagran l'espace d'une seconde, comme si l'âme de leur ami avait tournoyé dans la pièce, cherchant à leur dire adieu une dernière fois.  
Personne ne sut jamais exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais une chose était sûre, ils devaient profiter de cette dernière opportunité de rentrer voir le futur pour lequel ils s'étaient tous battus.  
Il était l'heure de rentrer à la maison.

Tout le monde fut bien occupé durant les semaines qui suivirent. Zael et Calista, étant désormais les supposés nouveaux dirigeants de l'île de Lazulis, s'étaient occupés de tous les traités de mis en place afin d'établir une paix durable entre humains et Guraks, les deux races s'étant retrouvées déboussolées après la mort de leurs chefs respectifs. Les deux avaient ensuite renvoyé l'Étranger dans l'espace, mettant par la même occasion à un point d'orgue à de trop nombreux conflits ayant eu lieu par le passé.  
Évidemment, même si les deux îles-forteresses étaient maintenant voisines, de nombreuses choses restaient à faire, -Lazulis ayant tout de même été ravagée par les assauts Guraks, et vice versa- et tous mettaient la main à la pâte pour s'occuper des réparations. Pour le petit groupe, leurs aptitudes physiques, supérieures à la moyenne des habitants, était une aubaine : Monter sur les toits, clouer des dizaines de planches et reconstruire des murs n'était pas particulièrement difficile pour eux, et voir la cité se remettre doucement sur ses pieds leur donnait quelque part du baume au cœur.

Pourtant, même dans cette période agitée, ils parvenaient à s'accorder quelques moments de répit, tous au complet, voire à partir en mission tous les six, comme au bon vieux temps. Mirania, Yurick, Syrenne et Lowell parvinrent même à organiser en secret une cérémonie de mariage pour Zael et Calista, à vrai dire tellement secrète que les deux concernés n'étaient même pas au courant. Peu après cet événement, la veille de l'adoubement de Zael, ils finirent la sépulture de Dagran.  
Ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose, après tout, ils n'avaient même pas de corps à enterrer, mais la pierre qu'ils avaient taillée comme ils le pouvaient, et placée au sommet d'une falaise, au bord de la mer, avait été travaillée avec tous leurs sentiments.  
Ils se recueillirent pendant quelques minutes, se remémorant les bons comme les mauvais moments passés avec leur chef. Peut-être les avaient-ils manipulés, peut-être avait-il juste menti pour ses justifier ; au final, peu importe, ses véritables sentiments resteraient désormais un mystère impossible à résoudre. Et pour le groupe, même pour Calista, qui pourtant reconnaissait ne l'avoir quasiment pas connu, les moments passés avec lui n'étaient définitivement pas tous faux. Dagran leur avait donné à tous une nouvelle chance, en les intégrant à son groupe, il les avait menés avec sagesse, et quoiqu'il se soit passé entre eux, c'était quelque chose qui ne changerait jamais.  
Dagran avait été un chef d'exception pour le groupe, ainsi qu'un ami très cher, et un frère pour Zael.  
Rien ne serait plus comme avant sans lui, mais leur ami leur avait toujours appris à aller de l'avant.

Après un moment, le ciel commença à prendre une teinte rosée, signe qu'il était temps de rentrer, s'ils voulaient être de retour en ville avant la nuit. Alors que tous, à contrecœur, se détournèrent de la tombe, Lowell restait face à elle, la tête baissée. Calista finit par s'en rendre compte, et l'appela :

- Lowell, nous rentrons !

Le blond ne répondit que d'un vague geste de la main, leur faisant signe de partir sans lui. La jeune fille aux cheveux argenté reste interdite devant une telle réaction, mais Syrenne lui tapota l'épaule avec un grand sourire.

- Va plutôt rejoindre ton petit mari et les autres, je m'occupe de lui !

Calista esquissa un sourire en entendant comme la bretteuse parlait de Zael, et finit par faire demi-tour, laissant Syrenne s'avancer vers le mage de glace, lui attrapant doucement la main. Pendant quelques instants, ils ne dirent rien, observant toujours la pierre où ils avaient gravé le nom de Dagran, ainsi que quelques motifs.

- C'était une belle cérémonie, dit finalement Lowell en soupirant tristement.  
- Ouais, je suis sûre que ça lui fait plaisir...  
- Tu sais Syrenne...Tu vas certainement me prendre pour un fou mais l'autre fois, avant de...d'émerger on va dire !

La rouquine fronça les sourcils, le souvenir de la peur et du désespoir profond qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour là toujours gravé dans son esprit. Malgré tout, elle hocha doucement la tête, laissant Lowell continuer.

- Je suis certain d'avoir entendu la voix de Dagran juste avant d'ouvrir les yeux...Il me poussait à me réveiller, en disant que j'avais encore des choses à faire ici-bas...  
- C'est...  
- Je sais, difficile d'y croire, pas vrai ?

Avec un ricanement nerveux, Lowell croisa ses bras derrière la tête, regardant l'horizon. Son regard était porté au loin, presque vide, comme s'il cherchait une explication rationnelle à ce phénomène.

- Je n'ai pas vu Dagran mourir, avoua t-il avec un faible sourire. Du coup, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ne soit plus là, à me sentir sérieusement mal...ça me paraît tellement...irréel.

Il se retourna vers Syrenne, qui avait fermé les yeux, croisant les bras.

- Désolé, je dois avoir l'air idiot à radoter comme ça...Fais pas attention !  
- Je comprends très bien, ne t'en fais pas !

De sa main libre, elle lui mit une petite tape dans l'épaule, avant d'appuyer sa tête contre son épaule. Lowell sourit :

- C'est toujours étrange de te voir aussi câline.  
- J'ai pleuré pour toi Lowell...Je n'ai pas réussi à pleurer quand mon pays a été détruit, mais j'ai pleuré pour toi...beaucoup !  
- Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un reproche ou comme un compliment !  
- J'en sais rien non plus.

Elle serra un peu plus la main de son camarade, regardant elle aussi au loin. Le vent était tiède et agréable, ils avaient bien choisi leur soirée. En cet instant, elle sentait le poids de son passé s'envoler, sa culpabilité, sans pour autant avoir disparu, paraissant bien plus légère. Elle comprenait ce qu'avec vécu Lowell, et Lowell comprenait ce qu'elle avait vécu. Cette pensée l'aidait à se sentir mieux.

- Compte plus sur moi pour te quitter d'une semelle maintenant, marmonna Syrenne.  
- Toujours aussi mignonne quand tu es inquiète !  
- La ferme ! S'écria t-elle, sans réussir à masquer son sourire. Allez, rentrons Lowell, ils nous attendent !

Le blond hochant la tête, ils firent un dernier geste amical en direction de la tombe de Dagran, et firent demi-tour.

- Tu étais sérieuse, pour l'histoire de construire un bar, tout ça ?  
- C'est quoi ce ton ? Je suis toujours sérieuse !  
- Laisse-moi en douter !  
- Bon...Pas toujours mais souvent ! Parfois...Là pour le coup, j'étais sérieuse ! Il est temps que je me pose quelque part, et que je fasse un truc de ma vie ! Maintenant que la guerre est finie, on aura plus grand-chose à faire de nos journée de toute façon !

Lowell sourit, et lui caressa la tête.

- Alors si tu ne veux pas me quitter d'une semelle, je suppose que ça ne te dérangera pas si je le tiens avec toi !  
- Lowell, pauvre crétin narcissique, je t'adore ! Ria t-elle en lui sautant au cou avec sa délicatesse habituelle.  
- Désolé de vous interrompre !

Sortant des fourrés bordant la falaise qu'ils venaient de quitter, Zael afficha un grand sourire victorieux, signe qu'il avait tout entendu. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Syrenne rougit et bredouilla des « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! » et autres « T'étais pas sensé rentrer ? ». Contrairement à elle, Lowell se prit au jeu, et le réprimanda gentiment.

- Je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur les filles, mon petit Zael, mais ce n'est pas être un gentleman que d'épier leurs conversations, crois-moi !  
- Pardon, pardon, s'excusa le jeune homme en levant les bras. Mais vous connaissez le dicton, tous les deux ! « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! »

Lowell et Syrenne se regardèrent, interloqués, alors que Zael fit signe à Mirania, Yurick et Calista de sortir à leur tour des fourrés. Tous affichaient le même air amusé, même si Yurick, comme à son habitude, tentait de garder un minimum de dignité en croisant les bras.

- D'accooord...Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Syrenne en haussant un sourcil, les regardant tour à tour.  
- On avait songé à aller te chercher une robe appropriée, Syrenne, répondit Calista, partagée entre la gêne et l'excitation. Mais c'est de toi dont on parle, et on sait que ce n'était sûrement pas ton genre...Alors nous avons décidé de rester simples !

La noble se retourna vers Mirania. Cette dernière tenait deux couronnes tressées de pissenlit, qu'elle alla poser avec un grand sourire sur la tête de ses compagnons.

- En langage des fleurs, ça veut dire « Bonheur » ! Ça vous va à ravir !  
- Merci Mirania, mais moi non plus je ne vois pas trop où vous voulez en venir !  
- Lowell, tu nous avais bien dit une fois que lorsqu'un homme fait une promesse, il se doit de la tenir, pas vrai ? Interrogea Yurick avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Heu...Oui mais...  
- Et je suis sûr de l'avoir entendu dire qu'il était prêt à prendre Syrenne pour épouse, et qu'il prendrait soin d'elle, continua Zael avec le même sourire, avant de se tourner vers Mirania. Je ne me trompe pas, hein ?  
- Non, non ! Il l'a bien dit, Yurick et moi l'avons bien entendu aussi !

Les quatre se regardèrent avec satisfaction, avant se concentrer à nouveau leurs regards sur Syrenne et Lowell, qui commençaient à comprendre où ils voulaient en venir. La bretteuse ricana, avant de toiser Zael.

- Tu as la rancune plus tenace que ce que je pensais, mon petit Zael ! Tu as bien grandi !  
- Merci pour le compliment, mais l'idée de base vient de Yurick et de Mirania !  
- On joue les agents doubles, à ce que je vois, tout les deux, siffla Lowell à l'adresse du magicien et de la soigneuse.  
- Oh, c'est le moment rêvé pour ça, railla Yurick. Autant en profiter !  
- T'inquiète, on leur fera payer quand ils se trouveront quelqu'un !

Yurick rougit violemment à cette « menace » proférée par Syrenne, avant de détourner la tête en grommelant. Mirania elle, pencha la tête avec son sourire amusé habituel, comme s'ils venaient de dire quelque chose d'incroyablement ridicule et improbable.

- Commençons, pressa Calista, peinant à présent à contenir son excitation. J'ai hâte de les voir finalement heureux !  
- D'accord, d'accord, acquiesça Zael avant de s'éclaircir la voix. Connaissant Syrenne, on va aller directement à l'essentiel !

Il se tourna d'abord vers la jeune femme, remettant sa couronne en place avec une moue circonspecte. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se retourna vers le futur chevalier, une lueur pleine de défi dans son regard.

- Désolée, mais je vais te prendre de vitesse : Oui, je le veux, je veux épouser Lowell, rester à ses côtés toute ma vie, et tout ce qui va avec ! Parce que je l'aime plus que le plus goûteux des alcools !

Elle reprit son souffle, apparemment fière de sa tirade, ce à quoi s'ensuivit un éclat de rire général. Il fallait s'y attendre après tout ; les simples « Oui, je le veux. » le rouge aux joues et la voix basse n'étaient pas le genre de Syrenne, et sa dernière comparaison était tellement digne d'elle.

- Et toi Lowell ? Demanda finalement Zael, une fois que tout le monde fut à peu près calmé.

Le blond ferma d'abord les yeux, puis les rouvrit en saisissant la main de Syrenne, la regardant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait osé reparlé de cette histoire de mariage depuis leur retour à Lazulis. D'un côté parce qu'il y avait tellement de choses à faire pour s'occuper de leurs problèmes à eux, et de l'autre certainement car après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé dans le dernier monde, Syrenne était bien trop soulagée de le savoir en vie pour tenter d'aller plus loin. Lowell sourit : Apparemment, leurs amis tenaient assez à eux pour vouloir faire avancer les choses, exactement comme ils avaient fait avec Zael et Calista.  
Le groupe était leur famille. Leur vraie famille.

- Un homme, un vrai, n'a qu'une parole, répondit-il finalement en regardant Syrenne dans ses grands yeux verts. Et c'est la fille avec qui je veux rester toute ma vie.

Et le baiser que Syrenne et Lowell échangèrent, sous les applaudissements de leurs amis, fut le départ d'un avenir qu'ils espéraient radieux.  
Un avenir qui, sans que personne ne le sache encore, avait déjà commencé pour eux, au creux du ventre de Syrenne.


	6. Lendemains radieux

**Auteur :** Hippo-kun  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers de The Last Story appartiennent à Nintendo et à Hironobu Sakaguchi.  
**Note :** Et nous y voilà, le dernier chapitre...Bon, je dis dernier chapitre, mais il fait davantage office d'épilogue ! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, et que cette fic de façon générale vous aura plu aussi ! Il n'est pas exclu que je fasse des one-shot sur le Lowell x Syrenne dans le futur, parce que je suis vraiment accro à ce shipping...Après soit en anglais, soit en français, j'aviserais ! Merci encore à ceux qui ont lu et/ou commenté, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

Chapitre VI : Lendemains radieux

* * *

- J'ai encore gagné !

La fillette aux cheveux blonds et ébouriffés leva ses deux sabres en bois vers le ciel, avec un grand sourire victorieux, ses yeux verts émeraudes pétillants de bonheur. A ses pieds, un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains très clairs, presque beiges, et aux grands yeux bleus, pleurait sur les dalles de pierre, une simple épée en bois dans sa main. Se relevant en reniflant, il écarta une mèche rebelle, celle se collant toujours au beau milieu de son visage, avant de courir vers deux adultes, assis sur un banc quelques mètres plus loin.

- Oncle Yurick, tante Mirania...

Les deux relevèrent la tête, seulement pour voir le garçonnet plonger vers eux, enfouissant sa tête sur leurs genoux. Yurick, à présent bien adulte et dont le visage avait énormément changé en conséquent, se passa la main dans ses cheveux, coupés plus courts que par le passé, et soupira. Alors que Mirania -qui au contraire avait laissé pousser ses longs cheveux noirs- caressait le dos du petit en fredonnant un air afin de le consoler, il chercha la blondinette du regard. Celle-ci sourit, et courut à son tour vers lui en claironnant :

- Oncle Yurick, t'as vu comment je me suis bien battue ? Je me suis améliorée hein ?!  
- C'était super, Lisa, déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés en hochant la tête. Mais ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, il est plus jeune que toi !  
- D'un an seulement, rétorqua la fillette en affichant une moue boudeuse. En plus, ses parents dirigent l'île, il devrait être plus fort que ça !

Les membres du petit garçon se raidirent à la mention de ses parents, sans qu'il ne redresse la tête pour autant. Plissant les yeux devant une telle réaction, Lisa, cinq ans, gonfla ses joues, alors que Mirania levait doucement la tête vers elle.

- Il est encore petit, et peut-être qu'il n'est simplement pas fait pour se battre !  
- Mais oncle Zael et tante Calista se débrouillent super bien en combat ! Oncle Zael est même chevalier ! C'est leur fils, il devrait leur ressembler !  
- Lisa, Lisa, Lisa...Tu ressembles on ne peut plus à ta mère, et je te jure que je pourrais m'en passer, souffla Yurick avec un rictus moqueur, avant de se prendre un coup de poing à l'arrière de la tête.

Le jeune homme au cache-oeil grogna, avant de se retourner, faisant face à une Syrenne le poing fermé, haussant un sourcil.

- Un problème avec ma ressemblance avec ma fille ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire maléfique qui en disait long.  
- Non, je suis juste soulagé de ne pas t'avoir connue quand tu étais môme ! Répondit Yurick en détournant les yeux.  
- Tu as tort, t'as un bon feeling avec les enfants, tu t'en serais sorti comme un chef !  
- M'man ! P'pa !

Lisa, lâchant ses sabres en bois, courut vers sa mère et se jeta dans ses bras, riant aux éclats. Elles furent bientôt rejointes par Lowell, souriant fièrement en les regardant, puis par Zael et Calista, main dans la main. En les voyant, leur fils peina à se détacher de la chaleur de Mirania, et avança à son tour vers eux, permettant à la soigneuse et au mage de feu de quitter leur banc afin d'aller saluer leurs amis.

Six ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le renvoi de l'Étranger dans l'espace, et la réunification entre Guraks et humains. Peu après ces événements, lorsque la situation de l'île parut stabilisée, Calista et Zael avaient pris une décision : Avant d'assumer pleinement leur nouveau statut, ils allaient réaliser le rêve de toujours de Calista, et partir visiter le monde. Évidemment, les deux avaient promis de ne pas s'éterniser, et avaient temporairement délégué leurs responsabilités au reste du groupe. Le monde était en paix, et, pour une dernière fois, ils tenaient à satisfaire leurs rêves de jeunesse, avant d'entrer définitivement dans le monde des adultes, là où leurs désirs personnels se devaient d'être mis au second plan. Les quatre mercenaires, loin de leur en vouloir, les avaient au contraire encouragé à profiter de leur voyage ; après tout, ces deux là étaient tellement heureux ensemble, et après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, et toute l'aide qu'ils leur avaient offerte, ils méritaient bien un peu de repos.  
Tous avaient plus ou moins trouvé leur voie : Lowell et Syrenne, désormais eux aussi nouveaux mariés avaient commencé la construction de leur taverne, dont Calista avait promis de leur fournir une partie des fonds. Yurick, sans aucune surprise, s'était mis en tête de devenir professeur, et de transmettre aux plus jeunes tout son savoir concernant la magie et l'histoire de leurs terres, se faisant souvent aider par Mirania, dont les connaissances en la matière n'étaient plus à prouver.  
C'était donc le cœur léger que Zael et Calista étaient partis satisfaire leur désir d'ultime liberté, sans personne pour les arrêter ou les détourner du chemin qu'ils avaient choisi d'emprunter.  
Quelle fut donc leur surprise à leur retour, plusieurs mois plus tard, lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leur groupe, ainsi que plusieurs autres connaissances, -Ariela, Kentis, Warren, Horace et Meredith par exemple- en ébullition, attroupés autour d'une Syrenne dont le ventre était devenu quelque peu proéminent. Tous se firent donc une mission d'aider les futurs parents autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

A la fin de cette année là, et finalement à la grande joie de Lowell qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, la bretteuse donna naissance à une petite fille bien vigoureuse, ayant hérité des cheveux blonds et ébouriffés de son père, et des grands yeux verts de sa mère. Ils la nommèrent Lisa, « en souvenir du bon vieux temps » comme avait dit Syrenne en faisant un clin d'œil à Calista.

Cet événement qui semblait rendre Lowell et Syrenne si heureux motiva certainement les dirigeants de l'île, car près d'un an plus tard naquit le petit héritier de Zael et Calista, un petit garçon frêle et silencieux pour qui ils avaient une idée de prénom toute prête.

- Merci encore de nous avoir aidé pour les réparations du bar, tous les deux, intima Lowell à Zael et à Calista d'un geste amical. Et vous deux, -il tapota cette fois les épaules de Mirania et de Yurick- merci de vous occuper de nos deux petits monstres !  
- Vous avez vu Ariela et Warren ? Demanda Yurick au grand blond qui hocha la tête.  
- Déjà quatorze ans, le gamin...Ce que le temps passe vite !

Alors que tous discutaient de leurs connaissances avec nostalgie, Calista sentit une petite main aggriper un pan de sa robe.

- Bonjour, murmura l'enfant à ses parents avec un sourire timide, en tendant doucement les bras vers sa mère pour se faire porter.  
- Coucou Dagran, répondit celle-ci en l'attrapant, alors qu'il se nicha dans ses bras comme un oiseau apeuré.

Dagran.  
Ce prénom leur était apparu comme une évidence dès le moment où ils virent leur fils. Pour Zael, qui ne s'était jamais totalement remis d'avoir tué de ses mains son meilleur ami, ce dernier hommage était un grand soulagement, et il ne s'impliqua que davantage dans l'éducation du petit Dagran.  
Ce dernier et Lisa prirent l'habitude de se côtoyer, et à traiter le reste du groupe comme des membres de la famille, comme des oncles et des tantes,et ce même s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang. Après tout, leurs parents respectifs leur répétait souvent que tous ensemble, ils formaient la meilleure famille qui ait jamais existé.  
Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que les deux petits grandissaient, il devenait évident que le caractère des deux enfants était très différent, voire même diamétralement opposé. Comme sa mère, Lisa était garçon manqué, combative (ayant commencé à insister pour manier une arme dès ses trois ans), toujours de bonne humeur, bavarde et grande gueule, tandis que Dagran, lui, était timide, renfermé et peu enclin à entrer en compétition avec qui que ce soit. Néanmoins, les deux enfants s'entendaient très bien, malgré quelques colères de la part de la petite blonde sur le comportement fuyard de son ami.

- Maman, maman, s'écria la fillette en caressant le tatouage de sa mère du bout des doigts. J'ai encore battu Dagran à l'épée !  
- Ah ouais ? Raconte-moi ça !  
- J'ai fait « SHLAC » « ZIOU » « CLING » et il a lâché son épée en tombant par terre !  
- Oh, pas mal !

Tout en parlant, Lisa se mit à gesticuler, comme essayant de reproduire le plus fidèlement possible le dur combat qu'elle venait de mener. Derrière Syrenne, Lowell et Yurick soupirèrent bruyamment.

- Tu as bien du mérite, mon brave Lowell...  
- Dire que pendant quelques mois, j'étais convaincu que j'aurais une petite fille toute mignonne, qui jouerait avec ses poupées...Les gènes féminines sont trop fortes pour nous, faibles hommes !

Malgré leurs moqueries, les deux adultes s'avancèrent vers les autres, félicitant les deux enfants, quel que soit leur résultat. Après avoir gentiment réprimandé sa fille, qui avait tendance à donner des coups amicaux pour un oui ou pour un non, Syrenne se tourna vers le petit Dagran, toujours lové dans les bras de Calista, sous le regard un peu inquiet de Zael. De son côté, elle avait mis du temps à s'habituer au prénom du garçon : c'était comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'une toute autre personne réponde, à chaque fois qu'il était prononcé. A vrai dire, ça la mettait même à peu mal à l'aise, de penser qu'on donne à un enfant le prénom d'un mort. Pas jusqu'à dire que c'était glauque, mais c'était une sensation étrange. Elle posa sa fille au sol, et s'avança vers lui, souriant :

- Si elle t'a fait mal, je lui dirais de ne plus se battre contre toi !

Dagran secoua nerveusement la tête.

- C'est pas ça...  
- Si tu as un problème, tu peux tout nous dire, sourit Mirania à l'adresse du garçon qui enfouit un peu plus sa tête, voyant que tout le monde se concentrait sur lui, il était visiblement mal à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention. Il marmonna une réponse complètement inaudible, qui fit hausser un sourcil à toute l'assemblée.  
- J'ai rien entendu Dagran, crut bon de souligner Lisa en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.  
- Je serais jamais aussi fort que papa, maman, ou vous tous, répéta t-il en cachant ses sanglots, les larmes commençant à glisser sur ses joues. Je suis pas un héros, moi...

Alors qu'il tentait de camoufler ses pleurs dans le giron de sa mère, qui le serra un peu plus contre lui, complètement désarmée, tous les adultes échangèrent un regard gêné. Ils avaient toujours su que ce serait dur, pour l'enfant de Zael et de Calista, de trouver son équilibre tout en vivant dans l'ombre et dans la réputation de ses parents. Comment ne pas se retrouver soit totalement dépourvu de confiance en soi -ce qui était le cas de Dagran- ou au contraire, devenir totalement imbu de soi-même ? Zael prit une grande respiration, et se pencha vers son fils, se mettant à sa hauteur.

- Dagran, est-ce qu'on t'as déjà raconté d'où venait ton prénom ?

Nouveau regard gêné entre les autres, alors que Lisa s'approchait, curieuse. Pendant un instant, Lowell sembla être sur le point d'intervenir; après tout, c'était une histoire sombre et compliquée, pas le genre de choses à expliquer à deux gamins de quatre et cinq ans. Pourtant, le concerné releva faiblement les yeux pour regarder son père, et secoua la tête, apparemment intrigué à l'idée d'en apprendre davantage.

- C'était le prénom de mon meilleur a...Non, de mon grand frère. Un grand homme. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris, et sans lui, je ne serais probablement même pas là en train de te parler !  
- C'est vrai, acquiesça finalement Lowell en fermant les yeux. Sans lui, on ne se serait même pas rencontrés !  
- Même toi et maman ?

A la question de la petite blonde, Yurick ne put réprimer un ricanement amusé.

- Si Dagran ne les avaient pas mis dans la même équipe, je suis certain que ta mère aurait tué ton père au détour d'une ruelle, vu comment il se comportait !  
- La ferme, le borgne ! Grogna la concernée en détournant la tête. Tu n'étais même pas là à cette époque !  
- Quoiqu'il en soit, continua Zael, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était spécialement fort qu'on respectait Dagran et qu'on le tenait en si haute estime, c'est parce qu'il avait cette capacité de réunir et d'épauler ceux qui lui étaient chers ! Il a toujours été fier et droit !

Souriant avec nostalgie, il caressa les cheveux clairs de son fils, qui de son côté avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, comme inspiré par ces paroles. Après un silence général, le garçon demanda timidement :

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé après ça ?  
- C'est vrai ça, approuva Lisa en croisant les bras, se positionnant, décidée, aux côtés de Calista, tenant toujours son fils dans ses bras. S'il est si important pour vous tous, pourquoi il est jamais venu nous voir ? Pourquoi vous nous en avez jamais parlé ?

Difficile d'aller plus loin lorsqu'ils faisaient face à la question qu'ils redoutaient. Comment expliquer à des petits enfants qu'ils avaient du achever eux-même cet ami auquel ils tenaient tellement ? Ils seraient incapables alors de comprendre leur logique, leurs valeurs de l'amitié ou quoi que ce soit. Voilà pourquoi ils ne leur en avaient jamais parlé : Quels mots employer ? Quel parti prendre ? Ce fut Calista qui brisa finalement assez maladroitement la glace :

- Il est...Parti !  
- Pourquoi ? Répondirent Dagran et Lisa du tac au tac, avant que Mirania ne prenne le relais, en caressant affectueusement leurs tignasses respectives.  
- Il s'est dit qu'il nous avait appris tout ce qu'on devait savoir, et qu'on pouvait se débrouiller sans lui.  
- Oui, continua Yurick en esquissant un de ses rares sourires sincères. Il savait qu'il était temps qu'on vole de nos propres ailes, et il est parti de son côté, vers d'autres horizons !

Lowell croisa les bras d'un air savant.

- Les amis, c'est comme les jolies filles : si tu es un vrai gentleman, tu dois les laisser partir quand le besoin s'en fait sentir !  
- Ils sont un peu jeunes pour les conseils dans ce genre là, contesta Syrenne en donnant un coup derrière la tête de son mari.

Lisa éclata de rire en voyant ses parents se bousculer gentiment, et cette fois, même le petit Dagran sourit, gigotant faiblement pour que sa mère le pose, ce que cette dernière fit, soulagée de voir que le garçon semblait en meilleure forme à présent. Zael déclara, en se relevant :

- Ne te focalise pas sur la force. Tu es encore jeune, tu as tout le temps de trouver ta voie !  
- Hé, Dagran !

Alors qu'il hochait sa tête, timidement mais définitivement moins qu'à l'habituée, Lisa lui saisit le bras, avec un grand sourire.

- Si jamais tu toujours devenir plus fort, tu pourras venir t'entraîner le soir, avec ma maman et moi ! Par contre, le dis à personne, c'est un secret !

Elle avait dit la fin de sa phrase d'une voix qu'elle espérait sûrement basse, mais qui ne faisait quasiment aucune différence avec son timbre habituel, à la base plutôt élevé. Tout le monde se retourna alors vers Syrenne qui, se sentant acculée, détourna les yeux en sifflotant. Lowell soupira, blasé.

- Syrenne, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas entraîner la gamine à tout va...Elle n'a que cinq ans, ce n'est pas de son âge, et je te l'ai déjà dit !  
- C'est pas ma faute, se justifia t-elle, boudeuse. Lisa me le demande toujours si gentiment, je n'allais pas lui refuser ça...  
- Peut-être Lowell voudrait-il s'entraîner avec elles, ajouta Mirania avec son grand sourire innocent tellement familier. Un entraînement en famille serait une chose vraiment plaisante à voir !  
- Je vous rappelle qu'on tient une taverne ! On a d'autres priorités que l'entraînement, tout de même !  
- Râh, au diable les priorités ! Lowell ! Zael !

Les empoignant d'un bras chacun, Syrenne s'écria, levant leurs poings captifs en l'air :

- On va chercher de l'équipement, et on fonce à l'arène les gars !  
- Hein ?!  
- Maintenant, Syrenne ? Mais...  
- On a bien le temps de s'amuser encore un peu, nan ? Comme au bon vieux temps !

Lowell sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais finit par ébouriffer les cheveux de Syrenne de sa main libre, avec un sourire affectueux.

- Tu changeras jamais !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai beaucoup changé depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés !

La bretteuse, intimant à Mirania, Yurick et Calista de s'occuper des petits et d'aller s'installer dans les gradins de l'arène -Lisa ne tenant pas en place et criant des « Bonne chance », alors que Dagran faisait de petits signes de main. Les trois adultes répondirent positivement, malgré le fait que Yurick semblait un poil déçu de ne pas aller se battre également, faisant à son tour signe à Syrenne qu'il lui revaudrait ça. La concernée sourit, et continua :

- Il y a des choses qui resteront les mêmes, mais d'autres changent tous les jours !  
- Hm...

Hochant la tête, Lowell resta silencieux un instant, avant de dire simplement :

- Je t'aime Syrenne !  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, mais hors de question de te défiler en essayant de m'amadouer !  
- Eh, je n'aime pas particulièrement tenir la chandelle, grogna Zael avec un rictus moqueur, toujours fermement maintenu par son amie.

Le trio éclata de rire, sentant tous ce vent de nostalgie qui les traversaient. Syrenne ferma les yeux, et repensa rétrospectivement à ces dernières années : elle avait Lowell, qu'elle ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'avoir épousé tant il la rendait heureuse, une fille adorable -qui grandissait un peu trop vite à leur goût, et des amis formidables.  
Il y a longtemps, durant ces jours où elle errait en ville, l'esprit vide et les yeux vitreux, elle n'aurait même pas pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'un tel futur l'aurait attendue. Ce futur dont elle n'attendait rien avait lentement pris forme, alors que les événements et elle-même le modelaient à leur façon.  
Syrenne n'avait jamais cru aux bêtises sur les rencontres fatidiques ; malgré son exubérance, c'était une femme plutôt réaliste. Mais le fait qu'elle ait trouvé la force d'avancer pour aller à la rencontre de Lowell, le fait que Dagran l'ait engagée comme mercenaire...  
Cette simple volonté d'avancer avec remis son destin en marche.

- La vie est comme ça, déclara t-elle finalement, en regardant le ciel radieux, alors qu'elle guidait Lowell et Zael vers leur taverne. Tu avances, à peine tu as fait quelques pas, tu te rends compte que tout commence déjà à changer !  
- Je ne te savais pas si philosophe, Syrenne ! Tu as bu ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire cynique.  
- Oh, la ferme ! Je parie que je vais battre plus d'adversaires que vous deux réunis, vous aurez la honte de votre vie !  
- On va voir ça !

Cette vie simple, entourée de ceux qu'elle aimait, vivant égale à elle-même...  
C'était là le rêve que Syrenne avait peiné à trouver, dans le passé.


End file.
